The ARK Angels of DX and the Berry Blasters
by kaykyaka
Summary: The ARK Angels are having trouble fitting in at school but when the children of Waterside fall prey to a strange new craze, Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and Aurora become their only hope. Last chapter up now.
1. Making Friends with your Enemies

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Berry Blasters

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull

Summary: The ARK Angels are having trouble fitting in at school but when the children of Waterside fall prey to a strange new craze, Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and Aurora become their only hope.

Chapter One – Making Friends with your Enemies

The Sandbox, 7pm:

The Great American Bash was a great success, John Cena had retained his WWE Championship and tonight on RAW there was going to be a Number 1 Contender's Match for SummerSlam between Jeff Hardy and Shelton Benjamin. DX were looking forward to it but their enthusiasm was cut short when Shawn received a call from Amy asking him to come home. Hunter wanted to go as-well but Shawn convinced him to stay and run the show. Once he arrived Shawn found his wife and asked to see the children right away.

"They're upstairs," Amy said and Shawn took a deep breath.

"Let's go talk to them," he said holding his wife's hand and together they headed for Cameron's bedroom, the room where the ARK Angels usually congregated the most when something was going on.

As soon as Shawn and Amy stepped into the room the ARK Angels ran and hid; LC in the closet with Aurora, Cameron under the bed with Cheyenne. Shawn dropped down and looked under the bed while Amy knocked on the closet door.

"Come on guys you can't stay in there forever," Amy said to Aurora and LC.

"We can try!" LC replied and Aurora froze the closet door shut.

"Get outta there guys," Shawn said pulling Cameron's arm but he held onto his sister like an Anaconda and GPS made herself heavy like a rock so Shawn couldn't pull her from underneath the bed. Lita unfroze the closet door with her Righteous Indignation and Shawn used his strongest defense against Cheyenne, he tickled her.

"Daddy stop I'll come out!" Cheyenne laughed and Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Gees Chey I could have latest longer than that," he said coming out from under the bed with his sister.

"Wanna bet?" HBK said and Cameron shook his head in protest while Amy bought LC and Aurora over to the group, "Now that we've got your full attention, why don't you tell us what's going on?" Shawn asked the ARK Angels who shrugged in turn.

"School sucks," LC said first and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah same old, same old," he added.

"Nobody played with us again today but it's cool," Cheyenne said imitating her fellow ARK Angels and Shawn sat on Cameron's bed and raised an eyebrow at the ARK Angels suspiciously.

"Is it cool?" he asked them and they looked between each other before Cameron answered.

"No Dad it's not cool, we always have a blast when we're on the road with you and the WWE locker room or hanging out with Cassidy, Brandon, Miss Taylor and Tristen Nash when we're in Florida," Cameron started.

"Or Charlotte, Dan, Carla and Charlene when we're in New York," LC added.

"And we were thinking about that today and it made us kind of sad," Cameron continued.

"We're kids we should be having fun all the time!" she added and Shawn nodded.

"But then we thought "We're not kids, we're ARK Angels," Cheyenne added.

"But the kids at school don't understand who we are so they pick on us," Cameron said and Amy and Shawn exchanged glances not liking the sound of that one bit.

"They pick on you?" Shawn said his Righteous Indignation beginning to simmer.

"No they just ignore us," Cheyenne replied.

"They wouldn't dare touch us, not after mom scared the Damsels of Destruction with her Righteous Indignation," Cameron said.

"That was so cool," LC said thinking back when the Damsels of Destruction ran off like baby deers from Anointed Amy.

"So you guys don't have any friends at school?" Shawn asked the ARK Angels concerned and they shook their heads.

"But its okay Dad because we know we're not called to have friends, we're called to save lives and if we have to be alone to do that then we'll be alone," Cameron said and Cheyenne and LC nodded, "after all, we have each other," Cameron said hugging Cheyenne and LC and Aurora pulled on his nose.

"And you have us," Shawn added and he and Amy wrapped their arms around the ARK Angels and gave them a big hug that put a big smile on their faces.

"Okay you guys play I'm gonna talk to your father," Amy said planting kisses on each ARK Angel's face which LC promptly wiped off. She pulled Shawn away from Cameron's door and HBK looked at her intrigued.

"What's with the arm pulling?" he asked her.

"There's a reason the guys were so down in the dumps today," Amy told Shawn who furrowed his brow.

"What?" he asked.

"They've got a school trip tomorrow," Amy said and Shawn's eyes widened.

"School trip? Oh no! No wonder they're so depressed they're going to feel even more isolated than before!" Shawn said upset and Amy nodded as Shawn slid down onto the floor outside his son's bedroom dejected, "They try to be so brave but this is hard for them, like LC said they're kids they shouldn't have to go through this," he said but then he had another thought, "On the other hand," he started.

"On the other hand they're ARK Angels they're not like other children and they're supposed to be treated like they're different because they are," Amy said sliding down onto the floor next to her husband.

Shawn nodded, "It just breaks my heart to see them suffer," he said and Amy squeezed his hand, "And yet,"

"And yet this is the best thing that could have ever happened to them, to us," she said finishing Shawn's sentence and caressing her stomach and Shawn smiled at her.

"I love you," he said and Amy smiled at him and stroked his face.

"I love you too," she replied and they kissed but it was abruptly broken up by the sound of a suitcase slamming to the ground at the end of the hallway.

"Hunter?" Amy said surprised to see the Cerebral Assassin so soon.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked equally surprised to see his best friend home already and Hunter marched over to them with a stern look of disapproval on his face.

"I come home to see if our children are alright and what do I find? You two kissing! Have you even checked on them to see if they're okay? Have you been kissing this whole time?" Hunter demanded but before Shawn could answer Hunter banged on Cameron's bedroom door, "Cameron, Chey, LC, Ro-Ro? Are you guys okay?" he asked and the bedroom door opened to reveal the ever calm and collected Cameron and fellow ARK Angels looking up at the big blond man with the bellowing voice.

"Dad!" LC exclaimed jumping into her father's arms and Aurora signalled for him to lift her up too.

"Did these two numbskulls do anything to help you at all, or did they just spend this whole time kissing?" Hunter said looking at Amy and Shawn derisively.

"What are you talking about Uncle Hunter they were great," Cameron said and Cheyenne nodded.

"Very helpful," she added.

"Eh, they were okay I guess," LC said and Shawn and Amy stuck their tongue out at her which she of course reciprocated.

"So are you all okay now?" Hunter asked the ARK Angels who nodded, "Good, I gotta go back to work!" he said handing LC and Aurora to Shawn before flying down the stairs and out the door into the newly restored DX Machine.

"He came all the way from New York to check on us?" Cameron said incredulous, "Not much surprises me but that was pretty amazing,"

"That's my Dad," LC said fondly then she noticed the beard HBK was growing, "look Cameron my dad's so great even your dad is trying to grow a beard just like him," she said and HBK got offended.

"I'll have you know I was rocking the beard long before your old man was LC," Shawn said.

"Well he rocks it better," she said jumping out of HBK's arm, "Come on Ro-Ro, you don't wanna be hanging out with wannabes at your age and start off on the wrong foot," LC said reaching up to her baby sister and Aurora froze herself slightly causing HBK to flinch and she fell into LC's arms. The sound of the ARK Angels playing and laughing filled the West Wing of the Sandbox and it permeated the air with peace and joy and Amy smiled relieved.

"You think we helped?" Shawn asked Amy sitting back down on the floor next to her rubbing his cold arm and when she rubbed against it his arm warmed up instantly.

"I think you helped a lot, thanks for coming home," Amy replied and she kissed Shawn passionately pressing him against the wall.

"You're welcome," Shawn said after catching his breath and the Anointed Couple resumed kissing while the ARK Angels played happily with each other, the school trip was now the furthest thing from each of their young minds.


	2. Raven Hill

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Berry Blasters

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull

Summary: The ARK Angels are having trouble fitting in at school but when the children of Waterside fall prey to a strange new craze, Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and Aurora become their only hope.

Chapter Two – Raven Hill

The next day Waterside took the school children on a trip to a forest nearby to study the ecology of the wildlife there. The ARK Angels sat together at the back of the school bus as usual and the other children pointed and laughed at them as usual. The sneers and snickering just rolled off the ARK Angels' backs thanks to the pep talk their parents had given them the day before and Amy and Shawn gave them a few more words of wisdom this morning.

"Remember what mom and dad said guys, we should hold our peace and let the Lord fight our battle," Cameron reminded his sister and girlfriend, the latter of whom was more keen on what her father told her which was to bury the Damsels of Destruction in a ditch where no-one would find them, Cameron talked her out of it though and as tempted as she was to throw Madison, Albright and Turnbull out of the school bus she did her best to ignore them instead.

"Okay children we're here, everybody off the bus," Mr. Applebee said as the school bus stopped outside a grove which led to a huge forest filled with various shrubs, bushes and trees of all kinds.

"Wow!" Cheyenne said dazzled by all the natural beauty.

"There must be hundreds of different plants and creatures in this forest," Cameron said.

"Bor-ing!" LC said with a yawn and the gruff sound of Mr. Applebee clearing his throat caught the ARK Angels' attention.

"I said everybody off the bus, that includes you three," he said firmly and the ARK Angels looked around and realized they were the only ones left on the bus; so used to being alone they didn't even realize that everyone else had already gotten off. When the ARK Angels did get off the bus all the children laughed at them especially the Damsels of Destruction.

"You guys better get back on the bus and make sure your brains didn't fall out on the seat," Tanya Madison said spitefully and everyone started laughing again.

"That's enough Tanya," Mr. Applebee said but it didn't help the ARK Angels trust him anymore than they did the other children, he was still mad at their parents for allowing them to miss ten days of school even though Cameron and Cheyenne had made up the work in no time and LC had been on her best behavior. "Your assignment is to find a unique plant and study its height, color and texture. I want you all to stay in the group is that clear?" The children nodded, "I hope that won't be a problem for you three," he added to Cameron, Cheyenne and LC, the latter of which balked in disgust at Mr. Applebee's comment and once again the children laughed at them.

"That was completely unnecessary, I'm gonna kick him right where it hurts!" LC said marching towards Mr. Applebee but Cameron and Cheyenne held her back.

"LC don't, you wanna get kicked out of school?" Cameron reminded her.

"I don't care I hate this school!" LC said angrily.

"Well this is where we're at so you're gonna have to calm down," Cameron told her and LC took a deep breath, "that's it, let's make the most of this trip, who knows you might see something cool,"

"Like Tanya, Jamie and Melissa fall into a ditch?" LC said hopefully.

"No," Cameron replied and LC's face fell, "be cool," he warned her.

"Okay fine, I'll be cool," LC said and Cheyenne jumped on her back and was treated to a piggy back ride through the forest while Cameron investigated the various plants and trees all around them.

"What is that over there LC?" Cheyenne asked and LC turned to where she was pointing, it was a hill and it was overcast, there was no light shining on it like the rest of the forest.

"I don't know Chey," LC replied and she noticed that there was a house on the hill too and her formerly furious eyes became curious eyes.

"Uh-oh we've fallen behind, we better catch up or Mr. Applebee's gonna be mad!" Cheyenne said turning LC's head back towards her classmates and teacher and Cameron who was studying carefully everything he saw with much more scrutiny than anyone in the group. As much as she wanted to investigate what was on that mysterious hill, LC didn't want Cheyenne to get in trouble so she ran up to the rest of the group.

"Cameron did you see what's over there?" LC said pointing back towards the hill but Cameron's nose was already firmly in his notes.

"Check this out Lisa, have you ever seen a leaf like this?" he said showing her his new find.

"Have you ever seen a hill like that?" LC said turning Cameron's head around and the Amazing one looked down at the overshadowed hill but while he was looking, he didn't see the branch the Damsels of Destruction were pulling back until it was too late.

"Duck!" Cameron cried out getting out of the way of the branch but it hit LC right across the chest and she fell down into a ditch which was deceptively deeper and muddier than it looked. By the time Cameron pulled her out LC's lower half was completely covered in mud.

"LC you should really watch where you're going!" Jamie Albright said and the Damsels of Destruction started laughing along with all the other children and Cameron resisted every urge to defend LC and push the Damsels of Destruction into the ditch and see how they liked it. Knowing how much trouble he'd get in he thought better of that idea.

"LC, Cameron and Cheyenne please walk ahead of the class," Mr. Applebee said and this was not music to LC's ears after the embarrassment she had just suffered at the hands of the Damsels of Destruction.

"If you think I'm going to walk at the front of this demented group looking like this you've got another thing coming!" LC yelled at Mr. Applebee her face pulsating with anger.

"It's so I can keep and eye on you and make sure you don't fall into anymore ditches," Mr. Applebee said.

"I didn't fall they pushed me!" LC said pointing to the Damsels of Destruction who feigned innocence.

"They did not, they were standing here the whole time," Mr. Applebee said.

"That's because they used this branch to do their dirty work!" LC said pulling down the branch that had hit her.

"I don't want to hear it LC now get to the front!" Mr. Applebee commanded and LC relented and Cameron felt her anger subside and smiled relieved.

"Okay fine," she said releasing the branch and it hit Mr. Applebee in the face knocking his glasses into the mud, "Whoops, my bad!" LC said it was truly an accident, one that she couldn't have planned better herself.

"See this is why you need to be at the front where I can see you!" Mr. Applebee snapped cleaning off his glasses with his handkerchief.

"Well you can't really see anything right now can you Mr. Applebee? I might as-well stay where I am," LC said.

"GET TO THE FRONT!" Mr. Applebee roared at LC and she skipped to the front of the group with a big smile on her face despite her muddy clothes, socks and boots she had never felt better.

"You okay back there Chey?" LC said to her little passenger.

"Yeah I'm fine but I got mud on my jacket," Cheyenne replied and Cameron noticed she wasn't wearing her jacket.

"Where is your jacket Chey?" Cameron asked her.

"I took it off and threw it away," Cheyenne replied and Cameron gasped.

"You threw away your jacket?!" he said in disbelief, "Why?"

"Because it was dirty," Cheyenne replied, "Daddy says I can't wear dirty clothes,"

"Oye," Cameron said hitting his head, "if your clothes get dirty Chey you wash them you don't throw them away," he said and his sister frowned confused.

"Where there's no washing machine in the forest?" she replied and LC laughed at Cameron's exasperation with his sister's naivety.

"Cameron what is your sister's jacket doing over there?" Mr. Applebee said and Cameron and LC looked to where Mr. Applebee was pointing.

"She threw it over there Mr. Applebee," Cameron replied and Mr. Applebee and the rest of the class looked confused.

"She threw her jacket all the way over there by Raven Hill?" Mr. Applebee asked in shock and Cameron nodded and everybody looked at Cheyenne in shock.

"She inherited my father's strength," Cameron explained, the father he was talking about was not his biological father but the Almighty Father.

"Well you better go over there and get it," Mr. Applebee said.

"By myself?" Cameron said.

"Yes we'll wait for you here," Mr. Applebee said.

"But I thought you said we had to stay together as a group?" Cameron said and LC smiled at the sour look Mr. Applebee was now giving Cameron for re-enforcing the rules.

"Fine, come on children the sooner we get there the sooner we can resume our field trip," Mr. Applebee said not wanting to be inconvenienced in the slightest by this delay and the children walked down towards the little pink jacket Cheyenne had so innocently discarded.

The hill was steep and grey and there wasn't much wildlife for the children to investigate except for the house which stood alone a-top the greyish hill.

"Why did you call this Raven Hill Mr. Applebee?" one of the school children asked and Mr. Applebee pointed to a huge tree.

"See that tree over there?" Mr. Applebee said pointing towards the tree, "It's filled with ravens," he explained.

"Really? Wow I wanna see the ravens!" one of the school children said jumping and down and now all the children wanted to see the ravens.

"I'm sorry that's not part of our trip, we're going back into the forest as soon as we've recovered Cheyenne's jacket," Mr. Applebee said and Cameron looked around puzzled.

"Where is my sister's jacket?" he asked and LC and Cheyenne looked around but they didn't see it.

"Hey look that bird's got it!" LC said pointing to the sky and sure enough there was a raven holding Cheyenne's pink jacket in its beak. It flew with it back over to the forest and dropped it at the exact point Waterside had entered.

"Great we came all the way over here for nothing!" Mr. Applebee complained and Cameron's eyes followed the raven as it headed for the strange house on the hill. A man came out and the raven perched on its shoulder and Cameron noticed that it had something in its beak. It was a piece of Cheyenne's jacket.

"Hey!" Cameron called out angrily and ran over to the house.

"Cameron, come back here this instant!" Mr. Applebee said but Cameron ran ahead with Cheyenne and LC right behind him. He ran right up to the man who was thin with long grey hair.

"Your bird ripped my sister's jacket!" Cameron said angrily and the man leaned down and gave Cameron a mean glare.

"Well that will teach her not to throw stuff on my hill," he said in a thick Southern accent and Cameron felt a fire rise up in him and the man smiled at him before shutting the door in his face.

"Come on Cameron," Mr. Applebee said taking Cameron away from the house, Cameron wasn't so sure he should leave yet and sensed he had some unfinished business with the thin grey man.

"What tree is that Mr. Applebee?" Cameron asked his head teacher.

"No-one knows, it's never been classified," Mr. Applebee answered and as Cameron walked back to his classmates wondering why that was he saw pieces of Cheyenne's jacket torn up along the hill, "Alright everyone back to the forest, the creepy old man is gone," Mr. Applebee said as the children discussed the old man in detail.

"We'll just tell your Dad that a bird tore up Cheyenne's jacket," LC told her boyfriend who was feeling very restless all of a sudden.

"I think that bird had issues with Cheyenne's jacket," Cameron said picking up a piece of the jacket and smelling it, it smelt sweet.

"I think you've got issues," LC said querying her boyfriend's behavior, "What are you thinking God boy?" LC said seeing the wheels in her boyfriend's head turning.

"I'm not sure yet," he said thinking to where he had smelled the fragrance before.

"Guys we have got to come back here tomorrow, that creepy old guy was cool!" Tanya Madison said to Jamie and Melissa. Cameron overheard them and approached the troublesome threesome whose animosity towards him and the other ARK Angels seemed to grow by the day.

"Guys listen to me you cannot come back here, this place is dangerous," Cameron warned them and the Damsels turned their noses up at him.

"Maybe, if you happen to be the owner of an ugly pink jacket," Tanya replied and the other Damsels laughed.

"Yeah like we're really gonna listen to you," Jamie Albright added.

"Don't worry about us we'll be just fine," Melissa Turnbull said and the Damsels of Destruction walked away from Cameron who was now for the first time concerned for the girls he had spent most of his school days avoiding like the plague.

"What are you worrying about them for? Have you forgotten what they did to me?" LC asked Cameron irritated.

"No of course not," Cameron replied furrowing his brow which meant he was thinking hard, "Remember last night when we were talking to our parents about not letting the fact that our school mates hate us affect what God wants us to do?" Cameron asked LC.

"You mean you want to help the Damsels of Destruction?" LC said, "Why?" she said surprised by this news.

"I'm not sure yet but I have a feeling pretty soon they're gonna be in trouble," Cameron said.

"Ow my leg!" Jamie Albright called out and the familiar voices of the other Damsels of Destruction could be heard crying in pain and the ARK Angels ran into the forest to see what had happened and saw all three Damsels laid out on the ditch which had mysteriously iced over and all three girls had slipped and fell over it.

"Where did the ice come from?" Mr. Applebee said scratching his head and LC burst out laughing, she knew exactly where the ice had come from.

"Seems like Aurora didn't take too kindly to me falling in the mud," LC said laughing hysterically and Cameron nodded, the Damsels of Destruction didn't know that LC was no-one to mess with and they would be wise never to mess with her again, not if Aurora had anything to say about it, "Is that the trouble you were talking about Cameron?"

The Amazing one shook his head, "No it wasn't," he replied seeing more pieces of Cheyenne's pink jacket scattered along the forest.

"Okay everybody back to work," Mr. Applebee said and the children resumed their study of the forest.

"Something strange is going on here," Cameron thought his study no longer at the top of his list; his concern for the spiritual wellbeing of his school mates had now taken top priority.

On the way home from school LC and Cheyenne told Amy and Joanie all about the trip, with LC focusing mostly on the Damsels of Destruction falling in the mud and Cheyenne focusing mostly on her jacket being torn to shreds.

"Well the Damsels won't mess with you again," Joanie said and LC gave Aurora a hi-five.

"It's a shame about your jacket though Chey," Amy said and Cheyenne shrugged.

"It was dirty anyway," she replied and Amy frowned thinking Cheyenne had taken Shawn's conversation about hygiene just a little bit too seriously. The DX Machine drove past the forest and the ARK Angels looked back at it, suddenly something caught their attention: Raven Hill was no longer grey and shadowy, it was bright and colorful.

"What happened to Raven Hill it looks totally different?" LC said and Cameron was sure it had something to do with them being there this afternoon.

"It was Cheyenne's jacket, by ripping it to shreds the raven released its Heavenly power and now there's light where darkness was," Cameron answered.

"My jacket had Heavenly power?" Cheyenne asked her brother who nodded.

"There was something on your jacket I could smell it, whatever it was came from Heaven," Cameron said and Cheyenne frowned.

"I want my jacket back," she said sadly and Cameron comforted her.

"Don't worry Chey its doing more good out there," he said looking over Raven Hill, "I've got a bad feeling about that place," he said and hoped the Damsels of Destruction would heed his warning and not go back to see that creepy old man.


	3. Disappearing Act

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Berry Blasters

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull

Summary: The ARK Angels are having trouble fitting in at school but when the children of Waterside fall prey to a strange new craze, Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and Aurora become their only hope.

Chapter Three – Disappearing Act

On the ride to school the ARK Angels looked out over the forest expecting to see it all beautifully lit up like it was yesterday but it had changed back; Raven Hill was dark, grey and shadowy once again. Cameron ran up to Mr. Applebee who was standing at the school entrance, he wanted an explanation.

"I wonder what's got Cameron so excited at 8 o'clock in the morning?" Amy asked Joanie who shrugged.

"You know how he loves school," she replied but Amy furrowed her brow knowing that wasn't it.

"He doesn't love it that much," she said.

"Don't worry mom, we'll take care of him," Cheyenne said giving Amy and Joanie and kiss before going after Cameron with LC who didn't kiss them but she did kiss Aurora who was sitting on Joanie's lap causing the little weather girl to laugh merrily.

"You got the affectionate kids, I got the butt-kicking tomboy," Joanie said and Amy laughed.

"That's what you for sleeping with Triple H," she said and they both laughed as the DX Machine pulled away from Waterside and LC and Cheyenne caught up to Cameron.

"Sir have you seen Raven Hill? It was all lit up when I went home yesterday and now it's dark and shadowy again," he said to his Head teacher who didn't seem at all interested in what he had to say.

"Well it was bright when I went back there," Mr. Applebee said and Cheyenne and LC exchanged glances with Cameron.

"You went back to the forest?" LC asked Mr. Applebee.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why?" LC continued.

"To clean up the torn pieces of pink fabric scattered all over the forest, it looked unsightly," Mr. Applebee answered referring to Cheyenne's pink jacket that the raven had torn to shreds.

"My sister's jacket was supposed to be there, it was protecting that place," Cameron said he now knew that Cheyenne discarding her jacket was no accident, God had intended for her to do it.

Mr. Applebee laughed, "Protecting the forest, from what?" he asked but Cameron couldn't answer he didn't know yet, "That's quite an imagination you have there, now if this early morning interrogation is over I believe its time for class, off you go," Mr. Applebee said to the ARK Angels ushering them into the building and now suddenly school was the last place Cameron wanted to be.

In class the Damsels of Destruction were nowhere to be found just as Cameron had feared, LC on the other hand just couldn't bring herself to care.

"I know I'm supposed to care but I don't," LC said, "Does that mean I'm a bad ARK Angel?"

"No it just means you're honest," Cameron said playing with his Bunsen burner indifferently while LC replayed the Damsels of Destruction falling on the ice over again in her head.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love my baby sister?" LC said thanking Aurora for that moment and Cameron realized that he was never gonna get LC to take this thing with the Damsels seriously, at least not without some serious persuasion.

"What's the matter Cameron, why aren't you focusing on your experiment?" Mrs. Alderman their science teacher asked and Cameron thought of an idea.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Alderman I'm just worried about Tanya, Jamie and Melissa; they're not here and they're gonna fall behind in class," Cameron explained.

"I'm sure they'll catch up, they're bright girls, don't you fall behind now concentrate on your own work," Mrs. Alderman said, the soft-spoken science teacher didn't know that being concerned for other people was Cameron's work.

"Okay Mrs. Alderman I'll concentrate on my experiment, but do you think I could have Tanya, Jamie and Melissa's addresses so I can bring their assignments to them, just in case they miss their other classes too?" Cameron asked and Mrs. Alderman smiled.

"You really are concerned about those three aren't you?" she said and Cameron nodded, "Unfortunately I'm not allowed to give that information out, that's very sweet of you though Cameron," she said ruffling Cameron's hair and she walked away to check on the other children.

"Sweet isn't what I was going for," Cameron said to himself fixing his hair back the way he liked it.

"Well you sure gave me a toothache," LC said rolling her eyes, then she noticed the determined look in Cameron's, "You are really worried about those three hell cats aren't cha?" she said.

"LC you should know by now that I don't worry, we're ARK Angels we work things out," Cameron said looking at the clock, "School will be out in three hours, I say we go an pay the Damsels of Destruction a little visit," he said and LC raised her eyebrow curiously imagining a cave carved out of a rock in the middle of nowhere, "They're not bats LC and they don't live in a cave," Cameron said knowing what his girlfriend was thinking.

"Well that's where monsters usually live," LC said and Cameron frowned knowing there were things out there much scarier than the Damsels of Destruction and whatever it was had gotten his full attention.

At lunchtime Cheyenne waited for Cameron and LC at her usual spot by herself just down the hall from home room while all the other children hit the playground nosily in groups quickly forgetting what they had spent the last three hours learning. Alone in the hall Cheyenne waited for her amigos to arrive when something caught her eye in the window at the other side of the hall. She walked towards it, it was a raven and it had something in its beak. She ran outside to the tree where the raven was perched, looking up she saw that it was a piece of her pink jacket. Seconds later the raven flew away and Cameron and LC were rushing over towards her.

"Cheyenne what gives, why are you out here by yourself?" LC asked and Cheyenne pointed to the raven in the sky.

"That's why," Cameron said knowing that was the raven from the old man's house on Raven Hill, the question was why had it come back here with a piece of Cheyenne's jacket still in its mouth?

"Now that's got my attention," LC said as the bird flew away, "Why did the raven come here?"

"As a warning, or a cry for help," Cameron replied and motioned for Cheyenne and LC to follow him, "Come with me guys, we've got work to do," he said and Cheyenne and LC followed him around the back of the school towards Mr. Applebee's office. The back window was open just as God told Cameron it would be.

"Cameron what are you doing?" Cheyenne asked her brother as he tried to open the window up some more.

"I need to know where the Damsels of Destruction live so I can check on them and their personal details are in Mr. Applebee's office," Cameron replied and he tried to push the window up but it wouldn't move, "I'll have to slide through this gap," he said sticking his head through.

"But you're too big let me do it!" Cheyenne said pulling Cameron out with her Phenomenal Strength giving the Amazing one little room for argument.

"I can't let you in the office Chey you don't know what the Damsels' file looks like," Cameron replied.

"Well then I'll make the window a little bigger," Cheyenne said and she jumped up onto the window sil and yanked the window up with a mighty thrust, "Is that enough room?" Cheyenne asked her brother who was smiling from ear to ear.

"That's great Chey, you guys keep watch while I get the file," Cameron said jumping into Mr. Applebee's office and sought out his filing cabinet. Once he found it, God told him which drawer the Damsels of Destructions' file was in and he pulled each of them out and memorized their details before putting the files back. He quickly jumped out of the window and told Cheyenne to pull it down back to where it was.

"Excellent work Chey," he said as Cheyenne jumped down.

"So it's off to the cave," LC said.

"Yes it's off to the cave," Cameron said rolling his eyes, "just two more hours to go," he said and the ARK Angels went and sat under their favorite tree while the other children played on unaware of the angelic activities that were going on all around them.

Two hours later, school was out and Amy and Joanie rode with the ARK Angels to all three of the Damsels homes in the DX Machine. They knocked on the doors at Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull's homes but there was no answer.

"Where are they?" Cameron said thoughtfully.

"There's a cave on the other side of town," LC said and Cameron gave her a stern look.

"They do not live in a cave," he told LC again and she laughed.

"Well unless you got the wrong address they ain't here," LC said.

"You know I don't have the wrong address," Cameron said.

"Well then they're just not here, can we go home now?" LC said as they headed back to the DX Machine.

"We've still got one more house to visit," Cameron said and LC rolled her eyes.

"Yippee," she said sarcastically getting in the car with her fellow ARK Angels and the DX Machine rolled out to Tanya Madison's house.

Cameron shook his head in disbelief as they pulled up outside what also looked like an empty house.

"3 for 3, oh well you can't say we didn't try Cam, let's go home now," LC said but Cameron got out of the car and went up to Tanya Madison's house for a closer look and this time Amy and Joanie came out with him.

"What are you expecting to find out here Cameron?" Amy asked and Cameron shook his head.

"I don't know but I know they're here somewhere," Cameron said picking up a familiar vibe in the atmosphere, it was the usual vibe he got when the Damsels of Destruction were around, a feeling of menace and trouble.

"This place gives me the creeps," LC said and Joanie ran her fingers up LC's back like a spider, "Ew, mom quit it!" she said and Joanie laughed while Amy and Cameron looked around. LC felt something on her shoulder again, "Mom I said quit it!" LC said again.

"I didn't do anything," Joanie said and LC looked over on her shoulder and saw a raven there.

"ARGHHH!" she screamed and swiped at it until it flew away.

"LC!" Cameron cried out and ran over to her as another raven flew towards her.

"Get away from me!" LC said swiping at it violently then Cameron threw a rock at it and it flew away.

"Everybody in the DX Machine!" Amy said and the ARK Angels did as they were told.

"LC look out!" Cameron said as another raven came at her and she swung at it scaring it off.

"What the Hell is going on around here?" Joanie said picking up a rock to throw at any more ravens that tried to attack her daughter, but there were no other ravens just the three.

"Look up there," Cheyenne said pointing to the fig tree outside Tanya Madison's house, there sat the three ravens that had tried to attack LC and the ARK snarled at them.

"They're just birds honey, come on let's go home," Joanie said pulling LC into the DX Machine behind Amy, Cheyenne and Cameron. As they drove off Cameron squeezed LC's hand to comfort her and Cheyenne sat on Amy's lap watching the birds from the back of the car as they drove away from Tanya Madison's house.

"I should have burned up that tree," Amy said to herself.

"What?" Joanie asked not quite hearing her.

"Nothing," Amy said but she made a mental note to tell Shawn about it when he got home from work.

"Why do you wanna burn up that tree mommy?" Cheyenne asked her.

"Because it was hosting something evil," Amy answered, "something that my Righteous Indignation could snuff out in a second,"

"Then why didn't you burn it?" Cheyenne asked and Amy shook her head.

"That's something you guys are gonna have to tell me," she replied cuddling Cheyenne and looking up at the other two ARK Angels.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked LC gently, he knew that she wasn't.

"That fight felt so familiar," she said riled up by what just happened then she looked at Cameron, "you know what I'm saying?" she said with a severe look in her eyes and Cameron nodded.

"I know exactly what you're saying," he said.

"We need to find those damn Damsels of Destruction, I don't care if I have to file a Missing Persons Report myself," LC said adamantly and Cameron couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad you're taking this thing seriously now," he said.

"You bet your ass I am," LC replied vehemently, she felt like she had just been in a fight with the Damsels of Destruction themselves.


	4. Back in Black

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Berry Blasters

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull

Summary: The ARK Angels are having trouble fitting in at school but when the children of Waterside fall prey to a strange new craze, Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and Aurora become their only hope.

Chapter Four – Back in Black

Today the ARK Angels were going to school with a bounce in their step or in LC's case a chip on her shoulder. She knew the Damsels of Destruction were involved in the raven attack yesterday but she wanted to hear it from their rotten little mouths.

"Easy there LC," Mr. Applebee said as the warrior princess stormed past him, usually it was Cameron who couldn't wait to get into the building but this morning Shawn's firstborn was more than happy to walk; he really didn't wanna be there when LC got her hands on the Damsels of Destruction. After walking Cheyenne to the nursery Cameron followed LC to first period English to watch the insanity unfold.

"Ah-ha!" she said from the door expecting to see Madison, Albright and Turnbull in their usual places but if they were in their usual places LC couldn't see them, as their desks were surrounded by the other school kids, "What is going on here?" LC said crossing her arms and Cameron scratched his head, took LC's hand and took her over to where the Damsels of Destruction sat.

"Only one way to find out," he said and cleared his throat, "excuse me," he said and the school children spread out from the desks where the Damsels of Destruction were sitting, there was just one huge difference – they were dressed from head-to-toe in black.

"Well if it isn't the loser brigade," spat the unmistakable voice of Tanya Madison and Jamie and Melissa laughed along with her, "what the Hell do you want?"

"I'll show you what I want!" LC said and went for Tanya but Cameron pulled her back and carried her to the back of the class where they sat.

"LC calm down, I can't afford for you to get thrown out of Waterside I need you!" Cameron said urgently and LC took a deep breath and Cameron let her go.

"Nothing's wrong with the Damsels Cameron they just took a day off to get makeovers, real ugly makeovers," LC said curling up her nose in disgust, "So you can quit worrying about them,"

"If you think there's nothing to worry about you obviously didn't get a good look at them," Cameron said.

"Well I am blind with rage," LC said still fuming and Cameron hushed her.

"LC I really need you to concentrate so you have to calm down okay?" Cameron said.

"Okay," LC said stubbornly.

"Go over there and take a good look at them and then come back over here and tell me what's different," Cameron said and LC furrowed her brow.

"Why don't you go, I might kill them," LC said.

"They're least afraid of me, you go," Cameron replied and LC took a deep breath.

"Fine," she said and walked over to the Damsels of Destruction and took a good look at them.

"What the Hell do you want LC?" Tanya snapped again and LC covered her mouth to stop from throwing up and walked swiftly back to Cameron.

"Did you notice anything different?" Cameron said lowering his voice as LC tried to make sense of what she just saw.

"Their eyes are completely black and their nails are sharp and grey like claws!" LC replied horrified and Cameron nodded.

"So it wasn't my imagination," he said soberly.

"What is going on Cameron?" LC said shocked by what she had just seen.

"Something very frightening," Cameron replied, "but nothing we can't handle," he said confidently and LC shook her head boldly in agreement.

"Right," she said holding her stomach so that she didn't throw up as their English teacher came in.

"Good morning everyone, welcome back girls," Mrs. Clark said to the Damsels of Destruction, "I see you spent the whole of yesterday getting a whole new look,"

"Actually we went back to the forest to do some more research," Jamie Albright said and Cameron furrowed his brow, _research? _He thought.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Mrs. Clark asked writing up today's assignment on the board with her back to the class and the Damsels of Destruction giggled reaching into their pockets and pulling out something.

"No," they replied and once and giggled some more and Cameron leaned over his desk to see if he could make out what they had in their pockets that was so funny because something funny was definitely going on.

At lunchtime the ARK Angels were going to sit in their usual spot under their favorite tree but Cameron had yet another change of plans to their lunchtime ritual.

"I think we should hang out with the Damsels of Destruction," Cameron said and for once LC was in total agreement, Cheyenne was a little more reticent they had never been accepted by the Damsels of Destruction before how was today going to be any different? Still she followed behind her brother as they marched onto the playground where once again their classmates were rallied around the Damsels of Destruction.

"What are those?" one of the kids asked as Tanya, Jamie and Melissa showed everyone what looked like really small hard candy.

"You've never seen anything like this," Tanya said.

"They're like magic beans," Jamie added.

"Only they're real," Melissa said and the kids' curiosity about the small black articles deepened and Cameron and LC tried to get up close for a better look but there were too many kids around the Damsels.

"Chey burrow your way through and find out what they've got in their hands," Cameron said and Cheyenne did just that, her small stature making her easy to hide in the gang of fascinated kids.

"What happens when you eat them?" one of the kids asked.

"We'll show you after school," Tanya said and Cheyenne got up close to Madison and saw what looked to be blackberries in her hand.

"What's this?" Cheyenne said taking one and Tanya gasped.

"Who stole one?!" she cried and everyone protested their innocence, the only ones who hadn't said anything were Cameron, LC and Cheyenne who had found her way back to safe ground.

"Good work Chey," Cameron said as Cheyenne passed him the black berry.

"Uh-oh," Cheyenne said as the Damsels advanced on them.

"Give it back," Tanya snarled at Cameron who shrugged.

"Give what back?" he said feigning innocence.

"The berry you just took!" Jamie shouted.

"Make us," LC said and Jamie went for her face with a long sharp nail that looked more like a claw than a human hand but Tanya stopped her.

"No don't touch her," Tanya said, "Not here," she added and wagged a long sharp nail in LC's face, "you obviously didn't learn from yesterday did you LC?"

"Yesterday?" LC said, "So it was you that sent the birds!"

The Damsels laughed, "Birds? What are you talking about, I always knew you were crazy LC but maybe its time you actually got some help," Tanya said, "I will tell you this much, if you come snooping around any of our houses again, we'll feed you to the birds,"

"Is that a threat?!" LC said furiously pushing Tanya back on Jamie and Melissa and Cameron noticed the way she flew back, leaving her feet just like a bird.

"No it's a promise," Tanya said and the Damsels turned their mean noses up and went back to their friends but that didn't stop Cameron from going back over to them.

"What did you do on Raven Hill, what did that old man give you?" Cameron asked them, their eyes black like coal.

"What's it to you?" Tanya snapped swiping at his face and Cheyenne pushed her down.

"Don't hurt my brother he's trying to help you!" she snapped and the kids gasped at the Incredible Girl with Phenomenal Strength shocked that she was able to knock Tanya down.

Tanya smirked to disguise her embarrassment, "How pathetic," she said to Cameron as the Damsels picked her up, "getting your little sister to fight your battles for you,"

"I don't hit girls I help them now tell me where you got this!" Cameron said firmly holding up the berry and Tanya reached for it but he moved out of the way, "Tell me now!" he said.

"We're gonna find out anyway this way you'll be saving us some-time," LC said.

"Us help you? Never," Tanya said and the Damsels walked away laughing but Cameron wasn't going to let them have the last word.

"Listen to me everyone!" he called out to the school children, the authority in his voice got their attention, "Whatever you do, do not eat these berries they're dangerous!" Cameron told them but they did what they always did, they laughed and Cameron sighed in frustration.

"Now they've gone and eaten something as black as their hearts, I guess you are what you eat," LC said looking at the berry in Cameron's hand.

"Is it poison?" Cheyenne asked.

"No Chey, its much worse," Cameron replied, "we've got to go back to Raven Hill and find that old man," he said pocketing the berry planning to do some tests on it and science was next.

After school the ARK Angels rushed out to stop the other children from eating the berries but Jamie and Melissa blocked their way.

"Going somewhere?" Jamie said stalling for time.

"Do it Chey," LC said and Cheyenne went to push the Damsels down but Cameron stopped her and nodded to Mr. Applebee who was watching.

"Run along children," he said ushering the ARK Angels and the Damsels out of the school, Cameron sighed.

"If only he had gotten here earlier," he said by now all the children had eaten the berries and it was doing whatever it was that it did to the Damsels to them.

"You can't stop us," Jamie said cruelly before joining Tanya with Melissa.

"Oh yes we can," LC replied and as the ARK Angels headed for the DX Machine waiting for them outside the school Cameron wondered what Jamie meant by 'us' certain that she wasn't just talking about the other Damsels.

"So how was school?" Joanie asked them as they got in the DX Machine and they didn't answer, "that good huh?" Joanie said and Amy furrowed her brow with concern.

"We're back to square one," she said seeing how down the ARK Angels were again.

"Actually mom, we're about two steps ahead," Cameron said confidently showing her the berry, "I know exactly where this came from," he said.

"Where?" Amy asked.

"Raven Hill," Cameron replied, "can we go there before we go home?"

"Okay sweetie," Amy said smiling glad to see Cameron's confidence restored.

"Back to the creepy old man," LC said and Joanie and Amy looked at each other.

"Creepy old man?" they said at the same-time, Amy rubbed her stomach thinking if she wasn't pregnant she'd be two steps ahead too.

The ARK Angels led Amy and Joanie up to the house on Raven Hill, the Kliq chicks knocked but there was no-one home.

"This tree is unusual," Joanie said looking at the big tree outside the house.

"Yeah and it's not from this world," Cameron said, "I did a little experiment on its fruit,"

"You mean that berry?" Amy said and Cameron nodded.

"It doesn't have any of the usual berry make-up," Cameron said, "I think it was made up,"

"You mean concocted?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Cameron replied.

"What does concocted mean mommy?" Cheyenne asked Amy pulling on her dress.

"It means made by a witch or wizard," Amy said and turned to the tree, "and that means that I have to destroy the tree it came from," she said and her Righteous Indignation started to flare up but she couldn't do it.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked as Amy went back to normal.

"Something's telling me not to destroy this tree," she said looking up into its leaves, "there's life in this tree," she said touching the bark, "I don't think this tree is the reason the berries are dangerous, someone has put a spell on this tree that I can't lift, you three have to do it," she said to the ARK Angels.

"You guys can do it," Joanie said encouraging them.

"Yes we can," Cameron said and Joanie and Amy took the ARK Angels home to think about what to do next before something broke loose at Waterside. As the DX Machine pulled away from the forest the raven that followed Cheyenne to school perched a-top the unusual tree with a piece of Cheyenne's coat still in its mouth, soon afterwards it took flight and followed the ARK Angel all the way home.


	5. The Flock

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Berry Blasters

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull

Summary: The ARK Angels are having trouble fitting in at school but when the children of Waterside fall prey to a strange new craze, Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and Aurora become their only hope.

Chapter Five – The Flock

Mr. Applebee walked through the hallways of Waterside everyday but today something was different, the classrooms were unusually quiet. He had come in early this morning and didn't greet the children on the way in as he normally would do but it was 8:15 and there was no sound of children going to their desks ready for the day's lesson to begin. Mrs. Clark came out of her class and Mrs. Alderman came out of hers and both teachers approached Mr. Applebee along with several others in the hallway.

"Sir where are the children this morning, my class room is completely empty?" Mrs. Alderman asked Mr. Applebee who scratched his head with a frown.

"Has there been some sort of outbreak in the area?" Mr. Applebee asked but the teachers shook their heads, "Then I'm stumped,"

"Maybe we should check the playground," Mrs. Clark said but Mr. Applebee shook his head.

"Why on Earth would they be in the playground?" he scoffed.

"Well where else would they be?" Mrs. Clark replied and the teachers all filed out to the playground but there were no children there.

"See I told you they wouldn't be out here," Mr. Applebee said.

"What's that up there?" one of the teachers said and Mr. Applebee and the rest of the faculty looked up and saw a flock of ravens on the roof of the school.

"What are all those ravens doing up there?" Mrs. Alderman wondered along with the rest of the students and Mr. Applebee ignored them.

"Let's go back inside I'll call the children's parents, somebody ring the alarm that should scare those ravens away," he said and everyone headed back into the school. When Mr. Applebee reached his office he was met with a very unwelcome surprise, "What are you three doing in my office?" he said to the ARK Angels who sat in front of his desk.

"We waited for you but you didn't come so we let ourselves in," LC said fiddling with Mr. Applebee's stationery.

"Hands off my desk," he snapped at her as she smelt the eraser at the end of his pencil.

"Teachers don't make mistakes what do you need an eraser for?" she said and Cameron quickly interjected before Mr. Applebee blew his top.

"Sir we need to talk to you," he said.

"No I need to talk to you, do you know where your classmates are?" Mr. Applebee asked him.

"Yes," Cameron replied, "They're on the roof," he said and Mr. Applebee furrowed his brow.

"On the roof?" he said displeased, "the only thing on the roof is a flock of pesky ravens that probably came from Raven Hill,"

"You're half right Sir," Cameron said and the fire alarm went off, "but if you think that fire alarm is going to scare those ravens away you're totally wrong,"

"Oh I'm wrong am I?" Mr. Applebee said and went outside to check if the ravens were gone and they were. He went back into his office with a smug smile on his face about to tell Cameron a thing or two when Mrs. Clark came bursting through his door.

"Mr. Applebee the children are back," she said.

"Very good, where were they?" he asked the English teacher.

"I have no idea," she said then Mr. Applebee noticed that she was quite nervous.

"Well haven't you asked them?" Mr. Applebee said confused.

"I don't think they're in the mood to talk," Mrs. Clark said and Mr. Applebee huffed and turned to the ARK Angels.

"Come on back to class you two, Cheyenne off to nursery," he said heading for Mrs. Clark's room while Cheyenne hung outside his office refusing to go to nursery alone. Mr. Applebee opened the door and was about to greet the class but the sight in front of him rendered him speechless; all of the children were dressed head-to-toe in black and their eyes were like coal and their hands like claws.

"I think it's a new craze or something," Mrs. Clark said and Mr. Applebee swallowed hard.

"Well its very unsettling," he said, "I need to talk to their parents, do your best to conduct your lesson as normal Mrs. Clark, let me know if you have any trouble," Mr. Applebee said and Mrs. Clark nodded, he turned to go back to his office and was surprised to see Cheyenne standing outside his door. Suddenly Cameron pulled on his sleeve and he turned back to him.

"Mrs. Clark can't teach you've got to send all the teachers home now!" Cameron warned him.

"Don't be ridiculous Cameron, go to class and behave yourself before I call your parents," Mr. Applebee warned him taking his arm back sharply and walked Cheyenne to the nursery.

"Its not safe Mr. Applebee you have to go home!" Cheyenne told the Headmaster but he ignored her leaving her with the other young children and went back to his office.

"Those kids are something else, I blame their parents," he said to himself walking over to the alarm which was still ringing and he shut it off, "That's better," he said and was about to walk back into the office when a terrifying scream ripped from Cheyenne's throat from the nursery. Cameron and LC ran out of their classroom to the nursery, all the children were now crying and LC and Cameron saw why, their teacher was slumped over her desk and she wasn't moving. Her face had been pecked to death and the other children hadn't even realized it.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Applebee said storming into the nursery.

"Everybody outside, follow me!" Cameron said and the ARK Angels ushered the nursery children outside.

"What do you think you're doing Cameron Michaels?!" Mr. Applebee said bewildered by the ARK Angels' actions.

"Get the teachers out of here Mr. Applebee this school isn't safe!" Cameron warned him and the ARK Angels ushered the children outside quickly while Mr. Applebee looked over at the nursery teacher.

"Oh my Lord!" he said when he saw her wounds and called an ambulance from his office not realizing that the longer he stayed in the building the more danger he was in.

The ARK Angels sat the nursery children under their favorite tree and ran back inside the get the teachers out but the Damsels of Destruction stopped them, slamming the door shut.

"Stay out," Tanya said, "this is our school now,"

"Let's go in what's the worst that could happen to us?" LC said.

"Mom and Dad could destroy them with their Righteous Indignation," Cameron replied.

"I said what's the worst that could happen to us," LC said and Cameron rolled his eyes.

"We have to call their parents, let's go to Mr. Applebee's office," Cameron said and the ARK Angels ran around to where Mr. Applebee's office was but they were greeted with an unpleasant surprise. The children had taken over Mr. Applebee's office and the Headmaster was nowhere to be found.

"Stay away!" one of the children snarled and slammed the back window shut.

"What do you we do now?" LC said.

"Back to the tree!" Cameron said heading back towards their favorite tree but they stopped running towards it when they saw the children approaching it.

"Join us," one of the children said to the nursery kids holding out one of the berries to tease them.

"Join the flock," another one of the children said.

"No!" the nursery kid replied firmly and the ARK Angels were shocked.

"I said join us!" the kid demanded.

"No!" the children said all at once and the school children left them alone and receded to another part of the playground. The ARK Angels ran under the tree to the nursery children.

"How did they resist?" LC asked amazed.

"It was the tree, there's something about this tree that's protecting them," Cameron said and picked a berry from the tree and put it in his pocket, "We gotta go home," he said pulling out his cell phone.

"What about the nursery kids?" LC said as Cameron dialed.

"We'll bring them with us until we figure out a way to contact their parents," Cameron replied and Cheyenne turned to the children with a smile.

"Don't worry you'll have much more fun at our house," she said and the children nodded while Cameron told Amy what was going on at Waterside. Only moments later the DX Machine arrived.

"Come on kids let's go," LC said seeing Amy waving at them from the school entrance. As they moved across the playground towards her the children advanced on them.

"Wait!" Cameron said, "Get back under the tree!" he commanded and the children backed off.

"What are you doing?" LC said.

"We can't move the children out of this tree, they'll fall prey to The Flock," Cameron said.

"So what are we gonna do?" LC asked puzzled and Cheyenne called out to Amy.

"Mom we need help!" she cried out and that's all Amy had to hear and the Anointed one approached them.

"No mom get back!" Cameron cried out and Amy stopped.

"Huh?" she said confused, then the infected children started to rush her and before her very eyes the children turned into a flock of ravens. The nursery children gasped in amazement and the ARK Angels first instinct was to stop them from attacking Amy but then they remembered who she was and that she was more than capable of looking after herself.

"Get 'em Aunt Amy!" LC called.

"Be careful!" Cameron added cautiously.

Amy put her hands up to launch a counter attack; she knew she couldn't hurt the birds because they were children so she came up with a solution, she struck the ground with her Righteous Indignation creating a line of fire separating herself from The Flock, then she ran over to the children an ran with them over to the DX Machine while the ravens flew from the high flames.

"Wow look at the flames!" Cheyenne said excited as all the children turned to look out of the window at the burning fire from the DX Machine. Amy cooled off and the flames died down.

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to follow us would they?" LC asked Cameron who shook his head looking at Amy.

"Not if they knew what was good for them," Cameron replied.

"Well they've been eating evil berries so they obviously don't know what's good for them," LC replied.

"I hope they don't follow me, I don't want to be responsible for the death of your school mates," Amy replied.

"That's okay we don't mind," LC said and Cameron shoved her on the shoulder with disapproval, "Can you seriously say you wouldn't want to see the back of those evil birds?"

"They're not birds LC they're children and we have to save them before it's too late," Cameron said.

"But we can't go near them without them attacking us, how are we supposed to save them?" LC replied.

"I'm working on that," Cameron replied and LC looked over and saw one of the nursery children drooling on her shoulder.

"Hey knock it off!" LC said and the little boy started to cry, LC rolled her eyes, "This is going to be fun, babysitting all these kids. Where's Jeff Hardy when we need him?"

"They've had a rough morning LC," Cheyenne said drying the little boy's tears with her hand and he smiled gratefully.

"I'd say you've all had a rough morning," Amy said, "Your fathers aren't going to be happy about what's been happening at your school,"

"I just hope Mr. Applebee and the other teachers are okay," Cameron said, "he should have left the building when I told him to,"

Amy hugged Cameron lovingly, "It takes real humility to listen to a child and that's a quality your Headmaster does not possess, this experience might change that,"

"I sure hope so mom," Cameron said and pulled out the berry he got from off of the ARK Angels' favorite tree.

"Where'd you get that?" Amy asked him looking at the berry.

"Its from our favorite tree at school, it protected us and the nursery children from The Flock," Cameron explained.

"Well then it's a juniper tree," Amy said, "just like the one Elijah fell asleep under when he was hiding from Jezebel,"

"Juniper tree huh? Thanks mom you're so great," Cameron said giving Amy a kiss, "you're not two steps behind you're way out in front!"

Amy blushed," Why thank you Cameron," she said warming up but not from her Righteous Indignation, it was from Cameron's admiration. Trying her best not to throw up at Amy and Cameron's affectionate behavior LC looked out the window and made an observation.

"We've got visitors," she said and Amy looked and saw Joanie holding Aurora at the door surrounded by a group of adults.

"That's my mommy!" one of the nursery kids called excitedly and the children each identified their parents.

"Go to your parents kids," Amy said as the driver opened the door of the DX Machine. The children ran out to their parents who hugged them thanking God that they were okay. Joanie came over to Amy and the ARK Angels with Aurora who was excited to see so many children around.

"They said they got a message to come here from Mr. Applebee," Joanie said.

"He must have seen them leave with us," Cameron said disappointed that Mr. Applebee hadn't left when he told him to as the parents came over to them.

"Excuse me can you please tell us what's going on at Waterside, what Mr. Applebee said didn't make a lot of sense," one of the parents asked Amy and she pointed to Cameron and the parent looked down at the little man.

"What did Mr. Applebee tell you?" Cameron asked him.

"That Waterside had been taken over by a flock of ravens," the parent answered.

"That's exactly what happened and that's why we brought your children here where it's safe," Cameron said and the parents talked amongst each other in disbelief that what Mr. Applebee said was true.

"We saw them mommy, big black monsters," one of the nursery children said her mother not liking what she was hearing one bit.

"Big black monsters?" she said to Cameron wanting an explanation and the Amazing one wondered how much detail he should go into at this point and the Lord told him to keep it simple.

"There's more to today's madness then just ravens, if you see kids our age dressed head-to-toe in black around your neighborhoods chances are they're trying to intoxicate your kids with these black berries," Cameron said showing the parents the berry he had in his pocket, "I cannot stress this enough parents, do not leave your children alone for a second because these black berries are dangerous okay?" Cameron said and the parents nodded and Cameron looked at the nursery kids, "so what do you say when someone tries to offer you a black berry kids?" he asked.

"NO!" the children replied in unison.

"That's the spirit!" Cameron said.

"So is it safe for our children to go back to school?" one of the parents asked.

"Call my house tomorrow and I'll let you know," Cameron told them and they nodded.

"Thank you young man," one of the parents said to Cameron and the other parents thanked him as-well and they left the Sandbox thankful for their children's lives wondering what on Earth was going on at Waterside.

LC tapped Cameron on the shoulder, "Excuse me Cam-Cam but how are we going to know if it's safe to go back to Waterside if we're not gonna be there?" LC asked her boyfriend and Cameron furrowed his brow.

"Who said we're not going to be there?" he said.

"So we're going back?" LC said and Cameron nodded.

"Of course we are, right mom?" Cameron asked Amy who looked down at her feet.

"You know I'm all for you solving this thing kids but your fathers might not be so into it," Amy said.

"Mom this is our school if we don't stop this flock of ravens now other schools might be in danger," Cameron said.

"I understand that Cameron and I support you all the way," Amy said.

"Thanks mom," Cameron said giving Amy a hug but only managing to reach her waist.

"Will you two knock it off?" LC said tired of Amy and Cameron's affectionate behavior, "Listen we're home early, let's go do something that doesn't involve ravens, berries or kissing,"

"Well I did want to buy Cheyenne a new coat," Amy said, "let's go into town,"

"Maybe I can pick up something for dinner too," Joanie said.

"Okay let's go," LC said diving back into the DX Machine and they drove downtown.

Downtown Greenwich:

After Joanie had found something to cook for dinner, finally settling on spaghetti Bolognese the search for Cheyenne's new coat was on.

"Do you want another pink one?" Amy asked Cheyenne who shook her head.

"I already had a pink one and it got dirty, I need to move on," Cheyenne said as the ARK Angels, Joanie and Amy found themselves in the children's section of a department store.

"What about this one?" Amy said pointing to a green double breasted jacket.

"I like it!" Cheyenne said.

"What about you two are you gonna get anything?" Amy said turning to Cameron and LC, then she saw them pulling Joanie over to the toy section. "What are you guys doing over here?" Amy asked then she saw what had gotten their attention, there were a group of kids dressed completely in black very similar to the kids Amy had seen turn into ravens back at Waterside.

"What are they doing here?" Cheyenne asked Cameron and LC who were about to close in on them.

"Handing out those berries to some more innocent kids," Cameron replied then he and LC ran out scaring the kids away and causing The Flock to drop the berries.

"Look what you've done!" the kid snarled at Cameron and LC and they turned into ravens and went for them. Amy sectioned off the side of the store they were on with a ring of fire and the ravens went back.

"MOVE!" Amy said as the sprinkler system came on and the ARK Angels and Joanie ran out of the store.

"Mommy you burnt up the coat!" Cheyenne said and Amy looked down at the charred remains of the green jacket.

"Better than an innocent child!" Amy replied running out onto the street but something on the other side caught her eye.

"It looks like that group of kids brought their friends," Joanie said and the ARK Angels and Amy looked across the street, to the left and to the right and saw more of The Flock, they were spreading downtown.

"Ready to light up downtown mom?" Cameron asked Amy who nodded.

"I'm right behind you," Amy said.

"So much for not doing something involving ravens and berries," LC said.

"Well at least they're not kissing," Joanie said.

"You're right thanks mom, you always see the best in bad situations," LC said before running after Cameron and breaking up the transactions between The Flock and the innocent children.

"Amy's gonna burn this place down Ro-Ro," Joanie said as Amy used her Righteous Indignation to protect the ARK Angels from the ravens sending them back with her fire but destroying the sidewalk and storefronts in the meantime. Joanie looked behind her and saw some more of the kids trying to sell those black berry things, "I don't think so," Joanie said walking over to the kids and knocking the black berries out of their hands. Before they could retaliate Aurora blew them away, "How many of these kids are there?" Joanie wondered and turned back to Amy and the ARK Angels who seemed to have dispersed all the ravens, "Now all they had to do was avoid the police and they'd all be able to go home for dinner," Joanie said getting into the DX Machine, "Drive!" she said to the driver who promptly reversed and turned the DX Machine around, "Not that way we have to pick up Amy and the kids first!" Joanie said.

"Are you kidding, the car might catch a fire?" the driver said but before Chyna could answer Amy and the ARK Angels bolted into the back and he pulled away and headed for The Sandbox.

"Amy you're so hot," Joanie said, "And I don't mean physically," she added winding down the window.

"I'm sorry I can't help it, I had to protect the children," Amy said panting furiously.

"You were great mom!" Cameron said.

"Totally," LC added as the police and firefighters came onto the scene.

"What happened here?" one of the cops said to one of the storefront owners.

"Some lady with long red hair set fire to the whole street!" he said and the cops exchanged glances. Seconds later the flames were out and the firefighters scratched their heads.

"Wow look at all those birds," one of the firefighters said to the other as the ravens appeared after the smoke cleared perched on top of the shops, dozens of them on both sides of the street getting everyone's attention which is exactly what they wanted.


	6. The Berry Blasters

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Berry Blasters

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull

Summary: The ARK Angels are having trouble fitting in at school but when the children of Waterside fall prey to a strange new craze, Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and Aurora become their only hope.

Chapter Six – The Berry Blasters

Langley Boys Elementary, Riverside, Greenwich, 12pm:

It was lunchtime and the students of Langley Boys came out for a well-earned break but they didn't find their playground empty.

"Who are you?" one of the students asked one of the kids dressed head-to-toe in black who along with dozens of others had taken over Langley Boys' playground.

"We're from Waterside," the kid answered.

"Waterside?" The student replied incredulous, "What are you doing here?"

"We come with a gift," the kid replied and they stretched out their hand to the curious students of Langley Boys who gazed into her hand noticing how grey and scaly it was like a claw seeing a berry there.

"What is that?" one of the students asked.

"It'll change your life," the kid replied and the student in front looked at his peers who dared him to take one, he was about to take it when one of the teachers came out of the school charging at the uninvited guests.

"Get away from here!" the teacher said standing between her students and the strange dark-clothed children from Waterside, "I heard all about you misfits, you want to destroy this school, well I'm not having it now go away!" the teacher yelled and The Flock moved back, then the kid who had spoken flew high up in the air spreading her arms wide like a bird and the Langley students gasped in amazement as the kid came back down gracefully on the ground.

"Wow is that what that berry made you do?" the student asked.

"Yes," the kid replied.

"I want one I wanna be able to do that!" the student said getting from behind his teacher and taking the berry from the kid much to the teacher's horror and the other Langley Boys followed suit.

"No kids don't, they're no good don't be fooled!" the teacher said but her warning went unheard as the students took the berries from The Flock and she ran back inside the school to the office and called the neighboring schools to warn them about the strange kids dressed in black from Waterside.

The Principal's office, Riverside Girls, Riverside, Greenwich, 12:15pm:

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Winter, this is Miss. Sullivan from Langley Boys," Miss. Sullivan said.

"How can I help you Miss. Sullivan?" Principal Winter replied pleasantly.

"Our school has been invaded by a gang of children dressed head-to-toe in black and they're giving these berries to the children saying they can do tricks, I think its some kind of witchcraft," Miss. Sullivan said frantically and Mrs. Winter's forehead wrinkled in concern.

"So what happened at Waterside wasn't just a freak incident," she said to herself.

"No it wasn't so please be careful Principal, protect your children!" Miss. Sullivan said.

"I will, thank you for your concern Miss. Sullivan," Principal Winter said and hung up on the concerned teacher from Langley Boys. As soon as she did one of her teachers burst through her door.

"Principal there are some strange children in the playground selling something to the children!" he said and Principal Winter called the police.

"If those kids think they're going to ruin our school they've got another thing coming," the Principal said, then she turned and looked out of her window and saw a kid dressed head-to-toe in black staring back at her, she gulped but got the courage to go over to the window and shoo the kid away. Up close it was a completely different story though and the Principal screamed on seeing the charcoal black eyes and claw-like hands of the child looking back at her with an evil smile.

Sheep Hill Elementary, Riverside, Greenwich, 12:30pm:

The teachers watched in horror as the police waved back dozens of ravens with their batons but it wasn't doing any good, the birds were coordinated and determined; they wanted the policemen either gone or dead, either way they were taking over the school and nobody was going to stop them.

The teachers recoiled in horror from inside holding onto the children who watched the foray with absolute amazement.

"They're overpowering the policemen!" one of the teachers said in a panic.

"What are we going to do if they can't get rid of them?" one of the other teachers said but before he could answer the ravens smashed through the classroom windows and the teachers screamed as the birds went for them, pecking them relentlessly until they fell. Once the attack was over the only people standing were the children and The Flock turned back into kids and gently led the children out into the playground. When all the children were gathered together The Flock addressed them.

"Join us and you too can be free like a bird," one of them said, "all you have to do is take one of these," he said holding out a berry and the children looked on intrigued but frightened.

"Don't be scared, we don't want to hurt you, after all we are one and we need to stick together," another one of The Flock said, "come, eat and be strong and powerful like us,"

The children eventually stepped forward and took the berries from the children along with the children of Langley Boys and Riverside; The Flock had new recruits from all over Greenwich and they had no intention of slowing down.

It was evening at The Sandbox, Shawn and Hunter were home and Amy and Joanie explained to them what happened in downtown Greenwich earlier on.

"Oh no," Cameron said in the living room while watching the news and everyone came over to the ARK Angel to see what was wrong. According to the news reporter there had been a severe raven attack on the locals in downtown Greenwich and people were afraid to leave their homes for fear of being attacked by the Berry Blasters.

"Drastic action must be taken against these Berry Blasters," the chief of police said and Cameron's heart sank knowing what the police intended to do.

"How are we gonna save those kids?" he said to himself and Shawn and Hunter exchanged glances with Amy who shrugged.

"I had to get involved but I don't think I can do what I did today again," she explained, "My Righteous Indignation is just too conspicuous,"

"And I don't want you exerting yourself honey, you're pregnant and you should be taking it easy," Shawn said gently but firmly.

"I agree," Cameron said, "but it was awesome having you out there mom, I really appreciate it,"

Amy smiled, "You're welcome son," she said sweetly and Shawn smiled loving the way Cameron and Amy were bonding.

"Ur-hum," LC said to get everyone's attention, "I'd hate to break up yet another rerun of the Cameron Loves Amy show but I think you guys should see this," LC said and everyone stood up as Cheyenne came down the stairs with a raven on her shoulder with a piece of her pink jacket tied around its neck.

"What is that thing doing in here?" Hunter said disgruntled by the sight of the raven.

"Calm down dad it's docile," LC said and Amy and Shawn frowned.

"It's not like the other ravens dad," Cheyenne said, "this one followed me home,"

"So it is here to bring a message," Cameron said coming over to the raven and petting it. As he did so Cameron got the message, "Where's Jeff's art supplies?" he asked Uncle Hunter.

"I shoved them in the garage," Hunter asked, "What do you want with that crap?"

"I'll show you afterwards," Cameron said running to the garage with the raven and the other ARK Angels.

"If he makes one of those aluminum robots I'm kicking your son out of the house Shawn," Hunter said to HBK who rolled his eyes and followed the ARK Angels to the garage along with Amy and Joanie and a hesitant Hunter to see how his son planned to solve the mystery of the ravens before the police department did.

An hour later Cameron had made a little grey pot out of clay which definitely had everyone scratching their heads.

"Cameron what are you doing this is no time for arts and crafts?" Hunter said.

"I'm performing a cleansing ritual from the book of Leviticus where ravens were used to cleanse leprous houses. I know the Berry Blasters aren't leprous but God said I should perform the ritual slightly modified to reverse the transformation caused by those berries. Could you heat it up mom?" Cameron asked Amy who trusted her son completely and turned up the heat on the little clay pot. After it had hardened Cameron reached for the raven, "Uncle Hunter could you pour some of your water on the raven?" Cameron asked Hunter who was just about to open his bottled water.

"You want me to share my water with a bird?" Hunter said and LC shoved him.

"Just do it dad," she said and Hunter relented and poured half of his water over the raven.

"Thank you, now watch," Cameron said before saying a little prayer and putting the raven in the pot. Seconds later the raven turned into a child about the same age as him and he leapt up and hugged Cameron while everyone gasped in shock at what just happened.

"Thank you-thank you-thank you!" the kid said and Cameron patted his back.

"That's okay, how are you feeling?" Cameron asked him.

"Are you kidding me I feel great, it feels so good to be myself again! If it wasn't for you I'd be a raven forever, I should never have eaten one of those stupid berries," the kid said, "but it doesn't matter now because I'm free! I gotta go home to my dad,"

"We'll give you a ride where do you live?" Shawn said.

"On Raven Hill," the kid replied and the ARK Angels exchanged glances.

"That creepy old man is your father?" LC said and Cameron nudged her, "Sorry I didn't mean to call your old man creepy,"

"That's okay he is creepy and he's not my old man. He showed up one day selling these berries and my whole family ate them, before we knew it we turned into ravens and we couldn't change back, he's a wizard or something and the sooner I get my family away from him the better," the kid said.

"Where are your family?" Cameron asked.

"They live in a big tree outside our home, or what used to be our home," the kid said sadly then he smiled at Cheyenne, "when I saw your pink jacket something drew me to it, a soft voice told me to pick it up and rip it to shreds and spread the shreds all over the hill and forest. When I did it released a light all over the hill and through the forest, it was like something from Heaven. Thank you Cheyenne, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now," he said and he took off the piece of Cheyenne's pink jacket from around his neck and handed it back to her but Cheyenne refused it.

"You keep it, for when you have to go home to that dark hill," she said and the little boy nodded and he went to put the pink piece of fabric back around his neck when Hunter stopped him.

"Maybe you should just put it in your pocket, wearing it around your neck looks kinda gay," he said and Shawn slapped him around the head.

"Hunter!" he said angrily.

"What?" Hunter said not seeing the offence in what he said.

"No that's okay it is kinda girly," the little boy said putting the fabric into his back pocket.

"We better take you home, your family must be worried sick," Amy said getting up and Shawn raised his eyebrow at her.

"And just where do you think you're going Amy? Haven't you had enough excitement for one day? I don't want you anywhere near that creepy old man," he said firmly.

"I wanna see the little boys' family return to normal, plus I think the baby really likes the adventure, feel my stomach," Amy replied and Shawn touched her stomach and it was hot and thriving under his hand.

"Whoa it's like there's a party going on in there!" he said pleasantly surprised.

"See?" Amy said and Shawn helped her up.

"Okay Big Red I'm sold let's go," he said and everyone headed to the DX Machine to take the little boy home to his family who were about to undergo the most important transformation in their lives.

Raven Hill, 10am:

The DX Machine rolled up on Raven Hill towards the house where the creepy old man had been living illegally and he was about to get evicted. Close to the house everyone got out of the car and the little boy ran towards the big tree outside the house with the ARK Angels close behind him.

"Mom, Dad!" he called out and three ravens flew down towards him and circled the group, "I can tell they're excited," the little boy said to Cameron who placed his little clay pot on the grass.

"Tell them to fly into the pot," Cameron told the boy.

"In here," the little boy said to the ravens and one of them headed down to Cameron and he put him in the pot. Cameron poured water over the raven and seconds later the raven shot up into a full sized human being.

"Dad!" the little boy cried and jumped into his father's arms.

"Next!" Cameron said and the remaining ravens jumped into the pot together, "one at a time!" Cameron told them and one of them jumped back out, eventually the little boys' whole family was restored to their normal selves and they hugged each other gratefully much to the relief of the ARK Angels and their family.

"Oh thank God, how did you change us back?" the father asked his son.

"They did it," the little boy replied pointing to the ARK Angels, "I think they're angels or some-thing,"

"They sure are!" the mother said giving the ARK Angels a big hug which LC didn't like at all.

"Hey you got your body back don't take it out on mine," LC said and the boys' family laughed.

"She means you're welcome," Cameron said and DX stepped forward to the family.

"You want some help getting that creepy old man out of your house?" Hunter said and Shawn nodded, they were more than willing to use force if necessary.

"Actually he's not there anymore, he left and never came back," the father said and the little boy cheered.

"Yes, you guys scared him away!" he said to the ARK Angels joyfully.

"Did we?" LC asked Cameron who rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes we scared him away but all that means is that he's moved somewhere else," Cameron said.

"Well as long as he's not in our neck of the woods anymore that's good enough for me," the father said.

"Our clothes are wet we better change," the boy's mother said.

"That won't be necessary, mom could you turn up the heat?" Cameron asked Amy who turned on her Righteous Indignation and their clothes warmed up instantly.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" the boy's little sister asked in amazement.

"It's a gift," Amy replied.

"Well it sure beats anything I ever got," the boy's father said impressed with how dry his t-shirt now was.

"We better pick up some food downtown," the mother said and Amy and Joanie shook their heads.

"You don't wanna go downtown," Joanie said and the little boys' parents' frowned.

"Why not?" the mother asked.

"It's not safe but it will be soon, why don't you come back to ours and have something to eat?" Cameron said.

"There's leftover spaghetti," Joanie added and the little boys' family nodded liking the sound of that. Amy stepped in front of the unusual tree and raised her hands to the sky about to burn it up with her Righteous Indignation but she couldn't.

"I still can't destroy this tree," she said to Cameron, "that means that you guys definitely have to stop those berries from being produced,"

The ARK Angels nodded, "We know, I have to make a giant bath-tub to take to school tomorrow," Cameron said and Cheyenne and LC nodded knowing the little clay pot wouldn't be able to hold all the Berry Blasters who had taken over Waterside, "Give me a boost Chey," Cameron said going over to the tree and Cheyenne lifted him up and he jumped into it and picked all the berries off the branches and put them into his grey pot.

"What you picking those for?" the little boy asked.

"For bait," Cameron replied, he was going to cure the Berry Blasters by beating them at their own game.


	7. The Juniper Tree

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Berry Blasters

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull

Summary: The ARK Angels are having trouble fitting in at school but when the children of Waterside fall prey to a strange new craze, Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and Aurora become their only hope.

Chapter Seven – The Juniper Tree

The next day the ARK Angels arrived back at their school armed with berries and a big clay bath-tub, Shawn and Hunter insisted on coming with them to see how things went down.

"You want some help getting this thing out of the car?" the driver said as he opened the door to let the ARK Angels out.

"No we got it, thank you Sir," Cheyenne replied shouldering the huge tub with Cameron and LC and the driver shook his head in amazement.

"Man that girl sure is strong," he said before getting back into the driver's seat.

"Don't you wanna see what happens?" Shawn asked him.

"If it's all the same to you Mr. Michaels I'd rather not be anywhere near those ravens, I saw what they did downtown on the news," the driver said looking over at Waterside and shuddering at the huge flock of ravens that had taken over the premises.

"Okay but you don't know what you're missing," Shawn said confident in the ARK Angels' abilities to turn things back to the way they were.

"Dad stay in the car," Cameron said and Shawn's face fell.

"What?" he said in shock.

"I mean it Dad stay in the car it's not a good idea to have you out here," Cameron said.

"But why?" Shawn asked baffled.

"He's afraid your Righteous Indignation might act up and you might accidentally burn these kids alive," Hunter said.

"But you let Amy help you," Shawn protested.

"Mom can control her Righteous Indignation and she's dealt with these ravens before, I mean it Dad in the car," Cameron said and Shawn stamped his foot with a pout and got back inside the DX Machine.

"This is not cool, I have to wait in there while they're having an exciting adventure out there," Shawn complained.

"You get used to it," the driver said turning the page of his newspaper and Shawn rolled his eyes and sunk into his seat while Hunter, Joanie and Amy walked with the ARK Angels down to the playground.

"Wow look at all these birds," Hunter said amazed at the number of ravens all over the playground.

"Don't worry Dad this will all be over soon," LC said as the ARK Angels waited for the birds to come and get the berries, little did they know that as soon as they hit the bath-tub they would be transformed back into children.

"They sure are taking their sweet time," Hunter said as the ravens didn't move and Cameron rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"They need a little provocation," he said.

"I'm on it," Hunter said and ran at the ravens making himself big and intimidating, the ravens didn't like that at all and they chased him all around the playground.

"Run Hunter run!" Shawn called from the DX Machine.

"They're in my hair!" Hunter yelled out.

"Dad over here!" LC called out to her father and he ran towards the clay bath-tub, when the ravens saw the berries they dived into it but before they could eat the berries the ARK Angels poured water over them and they turned back into children all at once.

"They did it!" Shawn cheered from the back of the DX Machine.

"Uh-huh," the driver said turning another page of his newspaper.

The ARK Angels helped the children out of the clay bath-tub one at a time.

"Hey mom could you turn up the heat?" Cameron said noticing the children were cold and their clothes were wet.

"Certainly," Amy said and activated her Righteous Indignation, moments later the children's clothes were bone dry and they were filled with vitality.

"Call your parents they're worried about you," Cameron told them.

"We should find Mr. Applebee and the other teachers to make sure they're okay," Amy said and Cameron looked over to the juniper tree and saw Mr. Applebee and the teachers huddled underneath it. The ARK Angels walked over towards them and saw that they had been pecked by the ravens.

"Cameron, Cheyenne, Lisa!" Mrs. Alderman said and the ARK Angels comforted the teachers.

"Don't worry everything's gonna be alright now and your scars will heal," Cameron assured them.

"What are you doing under here?" Joanie asked them.

"It was the only place the ravens wouldn't go," Mrs. Clark said.

"It was the only place we felt safe," Mrs. Alderman added.

"It's a good thing I planted this juniper tree otherwise we'd be bird food," Mr. Applebee said and Cameron rolled his eyes knowing the protection from the juniper tree had nothing to do with him.

"The parents will be arriving soon to take their kids home, why don't you go home too and get some rest?" Cameron said and the teachers nodded thinking it was a good idea, with one exception.

"I'm gonna give those parents a piece of my mind, letting their kids run wild on our school and setting those birds from Hell on us!" he said angrily.

"Mr. Applebee it's obvious that you have no idea what happened, the children and their parents had nothing to do with this, you should save yourself the embarrassment of talking to them and just go home," Cameron said firmly and the teachers snickered at how Cameron had just put the Headmaster in his place.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Mr. Applebee snapped.

"Well if you would have just listened to my son in the first place your face wouldn't look like minced meat right about now," Amy said in Cameron's defense and Mr. Applebee consciously touched his face and the teachers continued to snicker at his humiliation at the hands of Cameron and his mother.

"Go home Mr. Applebee," Cameron said again and the ARK Angels, Amy and Joanie left the teachers with a big smile on their faces while Mr. Applebee tried to swallow the big hunk of pride he was choking on. The ARK Angels carried the clay bath-tub into the DX Machine while Shawn, Hunter, Joanie and Amy signed autographs for their classmates.

"Pfff, we do all the work and they get all the glory," LC huffed indignantly, "What a jip,"

"We're not doing this to be popular LC, remember?" Cameron said and LC nodded, "to God be the glory,"

"To God be the glory," LC and Cheyenne said in unison.

"Amen. Now we roll out to Langley Boys, Riverside Girls and Sheep Hill Elementary and finish the job," Cameron said as their parents got back in the DX Machine.

"Then we go home right?" LC said hopefully.

"No, then we come back here. I've got a plan to get rid of the spell that old creepy man caused for good," Cameron said, "Mr. Applebee's not gonna like it though since it involves our favorite tree which just so happens to be his,"

"Mr. Applebee upset, I like the sound of that," LC said smiling and she and Cheyenne thought about what Cameron could have in mind to wrap this mission up.


	8. Birds of Pray

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Berry Blasters

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull

Summary: The ARK Angels are having trouble fitting in at school but when the children of Waterside fall prey to a strange new craze, Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and Aurora become their only hope.

Chapter Eight – Birds of Pray

After the ARK Angels had visited all the other schools that had been invaded by the so-called Berry Blasters and successfully performed the ritual that turned the children back to normal, they came back to Waterside to carry out what Cameron believed would be the final piece in the Berry Blaster puzzle.

"So let me get this straight," LC said to Cameron as they marched down towards the juniper tree, "You want me to cut down this tree so it will destroy the spell that creepy old man put on the berries?"

"That's right," Cameron said.

"So after begging me to behave myself since we got back from Shelton and Krystal's wedding you now want me to do the one thing that could get us all kicked out of Waterside?" LC asked and Cameron nodded.

"That's right," Cameron said and LC shrugged and turned to her father.

"Looks like you're gonna have to find us another school big man," she said, "because after I do this we're not gonna be able to set foot back in this place,"

"That's crazy, as far as I'm concerned Mr. Applebee should be kissing your butt for getting rid of all those ravens," Hunter said.

"But he doesn't think we had anything to do with it and our classmates don't remember what happened," Cameron said and their parents exchanged glances.

"Fine, I'll just enroll you in Sheep Hill," Shawn said and Amy, Hunter and Joanie nodded.

"Or we could just stay home and forget about school altogether," LC said and Hunter nodded liking that idea but Shawn, Amy and Joanie shook their heads.

"You're going to school LC," Shawn said, "if this week has shown me anything it's that the schoolchildren of America need you around,"

Hunter nodded his head thoughtfully, "I never thought of it that way," he said, "I changed my mind LC, you're staying in school,"

"Fine," LC said rolling her eyes then she rolled her shoulders lifting her axe to the sky,

"Wait," Cameron said and LC paused while Cameron got a message from God, "we're three ravens short," he said.

"Who's missing?" LC asked and suddenly a noise got everyone's attention and the ARK Angels looked up to see three ravens circling them in the sky. LC lowered her axe and walked away from the juniper tree looking up at the ravens then it occurred to Cameron that the Damsels of Destruction hadn't been amongst the children that they had turned back to normal.

"LC get under the juniper tree now!" Cameron called to LC and she quickly moved towards him but as she moved one of the ravens swooped down to grab her with its sharp claws and LC went to swing at it, "No!" Cameron yelled pulling her under the juniper tree and waving Cheyenne over along with his family, "Don't swing at them that axe never misses!"

"Looks like you guys missed a few though," Hunter said.

"We gotta get them in the clay bath-tub," LC said but Cameron knew that was not going to be easy not with these particular ravens.

"Should I create a diversion again?" Hunter said but Cameron shook his head.

"That won't work they won't come after you, they're here for us," he said and Hunter frowned.

"You know these birds?" he asked and Cameron nodded.

"Yes I do very well and they won't be getting in any clay tub voluntarily I can tell you that," Cameron replied.

"Who are they?" Hunter asked.

"The Damsels of Destruction," LC and Cheyenne answered knowing exactly what Cameron was getting at.

"The Damsels of Destruction, you mean those girls that are always pissing you off?" Hunter asked.

"Yup, their sole purpose in life is to make ours a living Hell," LC said.

"Even so we have to turn them back into children, if we don't they'll stay like that forever," Cameron said.

"I know you got a plan," LC said and Cameron nodded then looked wearily at their parents.

"I have a plan alright but you guys aren't gonna like it," Cameron said to his and LC's parents.

"Why don't you tell us what your plan is and we'll decide whether we like it or not?" Shawn replied.

"Okay, first I'm gonna need mom to go into the DX Machine and get three of those evil berries out of the clay bath-tub," Cameron said.

"Why Amy?" Hunter asked.

"Because the Damsels know her and what she's capable of so they won't mess with her," Cameron said.

"Okay then what?" Shawn asked.

"Then, now this is the part you guys are not gonna like: we have to eat the berries," Cameron said and Hunter and Shawn's eyes widened with shock.

"WHAT?!" they said at the same-time.

"See I told you," Cameron said.

"Why do you wanna go and do a stupid thing like that Cameron, those berries are dangerous!" Shawn said.

"But not for them," Amy interjected and Shawn looked to his wife for an explanation, "because they're angelic beings,"

"Exactly, thanks mom," Cameron said grateful for Anointed Amy's insight as always.

"Well Mark 16:17 does say if you eat any deadly thing it shall not harm you," Shawn told Hunter who thought about it, "Well actually the Scriptures says if you drink any deadly thing it shall not harm you but either way I think they're covered Hunter,"

"Okay," the Cerebral Assassin said.

"So you're okay with this?" Amy asked him.

"No but I trust your son with my daughter's life and I know you wouldn't let anything harm her Cameron," Hunter said stroking LC's head lovingly and Cameron could tell he was worried about what was going to happen when they ate the berries.

"If you think we're going to turn into ravenous ravens after we eat the berries you're in for a big surprise Uncle Hunter," Cameron said as Amy ran off to get the berries and as Cameron expected the Damsels of Destruction did not touch her. She came back unharmed and gave the berries to Cameron who gave one to each of the ARK Angels.

"Should we eat the berries too and help you?" Joanie said but Cameron shook his head.

"They won't have the same effect on you guys and we need you to take the clay bath-tub back to the house, we're gonna need it outside in the palatial garden where we can have easy access to it,"

"You got it," Joanie said and Cameron looked at the other ARK Angels who were waiting on his signal to eat the berry.

"Okay guys, the transformation is going to be slow but obvious. Our goal is to take a Damsel each, chase them all the way to the Sandbox and force them into the clay bath-tub," Cameron explained and LC and Cheyenne nodded, "okay eat the berry on 3 – 1, 2, 3,"

The ARK Angels ate the berries together and waited for the transformation to take place as their parents watched them closely not sure what to expect. Moments later the ARK Angels stood to their feet and jumped up into the branches of the juniper tree but the Damsels of Destruction did not come near them as they hadn't left the juniper tree yet. Together the ARK Angels jumped out of the tree and glided down to their parents who watched them in amazement. The physical transformation took place next; Cameron stretched out his arms and they became wings, then his body changed into that of a bird but not a raven – a magnificent white owl.

"Whoa!" their parents cried at the same-time. Cheyenne started to transform too; her arms became wings and her body changed from a 3 year-old Girl with Phenomenal Strength to a brilliant white eagle with Phenomenal Strength.

"My turn, my turn!" LC said excited by what had happened to Cameron and Cheyenne and she stretched out her arms and straightened her neck and turned into great white hawk. Leaving their parents stunned the ARK Angels took to the air tagging themselves to a raven a piece. The Damsels of Destruction fled and the race was on.

The animosity between the Damsels and the ARK Angels was evident even in bird form; when the Damsels of Destruction realized the ARK Angels were hot on their tails they split up and went in three separate directions. Cheyenne followed Jamie Albright south towards Old Greenwich and chased her through the trees in Greenwich Pt. Park hoping to lose her in all the greenery but that wasn't going to happen. Cheyenne wasn't just any brilliant white eagle, she was an eagle with Phenomenal Strength and so when Jamie Albright tried to hide in the trees Cheyenne swept through the tree tops and pulled off all the leaves until Jamie Albright had no place to hide. Realizing her cover was blown Jamie panicked and flew out over the lake surrounding Greenwich Pt. Park. Cheyenne saw that as her opportunity to strike and she zoomed down over Jamie and knocked her into the water. Distressed Jamie couldn't stop Cheyenne from taking her by the neck and carrying her to the Sandbox where full restoration was waiting.

LC followed Melissa Turnbull north to Ridgeway at great speed and looked like a brilliant white comet firing down on the raven from across the sky. Just as LC was about to have her trapped in her powerful claws a camera flashed in her face sending LC right off balance allowing Melissa to get away. It turns out that LC had flown over a Birds Sanctuary and when the preservationists got a look at her there was no way they weren't going to get the first brilliant white hawk ever seen on camera. One picture was bad enough but as more people saw her, more people wanted a picture of her. Exasperated by all the flashing lights LC swooped down and grabbed one of the cameras and broke it by smashing it in her claws. The disappointed bird experts looked on with their natural eyes as the brilliant white hawk sped across the sky eager to catch up with the raven that had gotten away. It didn't take long for LC to get Melissa back in her sights and when she saw her she picked up the pace. Once again the distance between them was decreasing and so focused on getting Melissa back to the Sandbox LC didn't realize that they were flying over hunters. They too liked rare birds but for an altogether different reason than the preservationists.

"That white hawk would look good on my wall," one of the hunters said aiming his rifle at LC. When the first shot was fired LC got mad and the warrior in her wasn't about to let it slide either, so she turned and zoomed down towards the hunter who had reloaded and was about to take another shot. Before the bullet left the gun a magnificent white owl came out of nowhere and pulled the hunter's cap over his eyes so he couldn't see and the bullet missed LC by a hair, "Get off me you stupid bird!" the hunter said grabbing at Cameron as the Amazing one distracted the hunter from LC who caught up to Melissa while Cameron kept the hunter distracted.

"There's one of them pesky ravens that's been terrorizing my kid's school," one of the hunters said and he aimed his gun at Melissa and pulled the trigger. LC was about to grab her but the hunter got there first and Melissa cried out as the bullet pierced her flesh. LC grabbed her wounded body and rushed her back to The Sandbox while Cameron resumed the chase and headed for east for Stamford where Tanya Madison was headed. He caught up with her over the skyscrapers and hotels of the busy area and she weaved through the buildings and lamp posts at great speed, going up and down trying to confuse Cameron but that wasn't going to work. She stopped suddenly and clawed at Cameron but he dodged her then she pecked at him and Cameron realized that she was pushing him closer to the traffic. He reached for her neck but she flew back in a panic and flew up to a tall black and green tower that Cameron knew very well, DX Inc.

As she headed to the top Cameron zoomed around to the other side where she couldn't see him. When he reached the top the DX flag was waving proudly in the air. He pulled the flag off the pole and waited for Tanya to reach the top, when she emerged he dropped the flag over her and she flew back and forth hysterically seeing nothing but green and black. Cameron grabbed her in the confusion and took her back to the Sandbox blinded by the infamous DX colors. Cheyenne and LC were waiting for him along with their parents who were holding Jamie and Melissa in the clay bath-tub, the Damsels did not want to be in there. As Cameron swooped down and dropped Tanya in, Amy and Shawn poured water all over them and seconds later the Damsels of Destruction were back to their miserable human form.

"I'm wet!" Tanya screamed.

"I'm cold!" Jamie screamed.

"I'm bleeding," Melissa said weakly holding her arm and Tanya and Jamie looked at her and gasped at all the blood coming from out of her arm where the bullet had hit.

"Oh my God Mel what happened to you?" Jamie said frightened as Amy picked Melissa up and carried her into the house.

"No get away from me!" Melissa cried fighting against Amy, she was still hostile even in her wounded state.

"Come on girls get inside right now," Amy said firmly trying to calm Melissa down but Jamie and Tanya didn't budge.

"No we don't like you," Tanya said.

"Yeah you're scary," Jamie said and Amy started to lose her temper.

"You wanna see scary? Make my wife lose her temper then you'll see scary," Shawn said, "Now get in the house,"

Tanya and Jamie quickly but apprehensively followed Amy into the house where she rubbed anointing oil on Melissa's arm and healed her wound while the other two Damsels called their parents.

"There you go, all better. How do you feel?" Amy asked Melissa warmly and Melissa looked down at her arm in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Melissa asked astonished.

"I don't spend my time terrorizing children that's for sure," Amy replied putting away her anointing oil.

"So what do you do?" Melissa asked her.

"I pray for children like you, children who are lost and do things that could cost them their lives. You may think you can always get away with causing trouble and making life miserable for others but you'll learn that good always wins out in the end, so why don't you get with the winning team and try being good for a change?" Amy asked Melissa and the Damsel thought about it her face softening and it looked like Amy had gotten through to her when Tanya and Jamie came back into the room and her face hardened again.

"My mom's gonna pick us up in ten minutes," Tanya said and the Damsels looked at Melissa's arm, "What are you a nurse?" Tanya asked Amy.

"Not really, the healing I provide is more for the spirit than the body," Amy said and Tanya and Jamie turned their noses up at her.

"You're weird just like your kids," Tanya said and laughed along with Jamie.

"Excuse me?" Shawn said appalled his Righteous Indignation starting to kick in now that his wife and children had been offended, "If it wasn't for my children you wouldn't even be here right now and your little friend here would be dead!" Shawn said angrily and the Damsels jumped at the level of his voice.

"We'll wait for my mom outside," Tanya said and the Damsels motioned towards the door but Shawn blocked their path.

"You'll wait right here," he said, "If you think you're just gonna hop in your mom's car and leave here without us having a word with her about your behavior over the past few months you've got another thing coming missy," Shawn said firmly and Tanya gulped nervously.

"What LC wouldn't give to be here right now," Amy said smiling.

"Hunter and Joanie went with them back to Waterside, apparently there's something they have to do to go back to normal because the raven ritual won't work on them," Shawn said sitting down next to his wife and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then they're gonna cut down that tree and Mr. Applebee's gonna kick them out of Waterside, maybe they'll fit in better at another school," Amy said then she exchanged a glance with Shawn and they laughed.

"Yeah right," they said at the same-time and waited for the ARK Angels to come home and put an end to what had been an eventful day which promised to turn into an even more eventful tomorrow.


	9. Timber!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Berry Blasters

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull

Summary: The ARK Angels are having trouble fitting in at school but when the children of Waterside fall prey to a strange new craze, Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and Aurora become their only hope.

Chapter Nine – Timber!

At Waterside:

The magnificent white owl, the brilliant white eagle and the great white hawk flew into the juniper tree while Hunter and Joanie looked on from below. Cameron picked one of the juniper berries off the tree and ate it, Cheyenne and LC followed suit and moments later the ARK Angels were back to angelic form. Cameron jumped down and helped LC down, they went to help Cheyenne down but she jumped down all by herself.

Hunter and Joanie applauded them, "Well done guys, well done!" they said proud of their children.

"How come we had to eat the berries to turn back to normal?" LC asked.

"Because the juniper tree has an angelic spirit living inside it, the berries are angel food and is the only thing that could change us back," Cameron explained.

"Because we're angelic?" Cheyenne asked.

"Bingo!" Cameron said pinching Cheyenne's nose and she laughed happy that she had got it right.

"I guarantee the Damsels of Destruction are getting chewed out by Shawn right now," Hunter said.

"Oh man I can't miss the Damsels getting chewed out!" LC said in frustration, "Maybe we can still catch it if we hurry!" she said pulling on Cameron's arm.

"Let it go LC we've still got work to do, now pick up your axe and swing," Cameron commanded LC.

"For the man who saved my life I'd do anything," LC said sincerely giving Cameron a very grateful look that caught Hunter's attention. With one swing of her axe The ARK felled the juniper tree. After it crashed to the ground the angel that had been guarding it sent the Holy Spirit to Raven Hill and transformed it to the beatific vision of nature it once was, filling it with light and vitality and the tree that had been spellbound by the creepy old man was turned back to what it once was – a juniper tree.

"That should do it, can we go over to Raven Hill and check it out before we go home?" Cameron asked Hunter and Joanie hopefully.

"Sure," Hunter said his thoughts elsewhere.

"Great, come on Chey help me pick up these juniper berries we're gonna need them tomorrow," Cameron said to his sister taking off his jumper and putting the berries inside it. LC was about to help when Hunter pulled her back and crouched down on one knee so they were eye-level.

"What is it dad?" LC asked her father curiously.

"What did you mean when you said Cameron saved your life?" Hunter asked.

"When I was chasing Melissa Turnbull there were some hunters in the forest and they shot at me," LC said and Hunter gasped terrified, "then out of nowhere Cameron comes and pulls the man's hat over his eyes so he couldn't see anything, it was awesome!" LC said with a sincerity that was very unfamiliar, "What happened to Melissa could have happened to me and not only would it have sucked to get shot but the Damsels would have gotten away,"

Hunter was suddenly very emotional; he had told Cameron that he knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to LC but he had no idea that it would work out so perfectly.

"Cameron's a special little guy isn't he?" Hunter said eventually regaining his composure.

"Special doesn't even begin to describe Cameron Cade Michaels dad, he's my boyfriend, he's my guardian angel and he's the love of my life," LC said and Hunter chuckled.

"Lisa you can't say that you're only 7 years old," Hunter said.

"And in 7 years Cameron and I will still be together," LC said with a sure smile.

"How can you be so sure?" Hunter said.

"Because God wants it that way, don't you?" LC asked her father who found himself nodding.

"Yes I do," he said quietly.

"Good then we're in total agreement on this, I'm gonna go collect berries now," LC said skipping over to Cameron and Cheyenne while Hunter got back up his mind heavy with thoughts about LC's future.

"You okay?" Joanie asked him seeing the concern on his face.

"Yeah, I just need some rest," Hunter said wondering why LC and Cameron were still so close.

"You just need some sleep," Joanie said with a warm embrace and Hunter nodded.

"Yeah maybe I do," he said thinking that he was reading too much into things and I good night's sleep might just be what the doctor ordered.

Hunter's bedroom, 3:03am:

Hunter's eyes opened suddenly and he gulped down the bottled water sitting on his nightstand. Joanie opened one eye and sat up next to him.

"Hunter what's wrong?" she asked with a croaky voice.

"I just had a dream about LC and Cameron," Hunter said his face wan with sweat.

"What was the dream about?" Chyna asked curiously.

"It was 2028 and The Sandbox was on fire. Aurora put it out with her supernatural weather power and the house was saved," Hunter said and Joanie furrowed her brow.

"Cool," she said impressed, "but what does that have to do with LC and Cameron?"

"It was their wedding reception," Hunter said and now both of Joanie's eyes were open.

"Their wedding reception?" she repeated in disbelief then she shook it off, "It was just a dream Hunter, go back to sleep," she said laying back down, moments later she was asleep but Hunter wasn't; unlike Joanie he didn't think it was just a dream at all, there was more to it than that, much, much more.

The next day things at Waterside were back to normal except for one thing, the felled juniper tree in the back of the playground. Mr. Applebee was so irate when he saw what had happened to his tree that his eyebrows nearly lifted off his head. He called an immediate assembly of the entire school around the juniper tree stump to find out who was responsible for felling his tree. Cameron had tried to come clean and tell Mr. Applebee upfront but the Headmaster demanded on getting everyone together and making a big deal out of it.

"I'm glad you are all in your right minds now children but this one act has made the last few days look like a three week vacation in the Bahamas!" Mr. Applebee said outraged and the children tried not to laugh at how mad he was, "Whoever did this I demand that you step forward right . . ." Mr. Applebee paused and smelt the air, a familiar smell had caught his attention, "What is that smell? Mrs. Alderman do you smell that?" he asked the science teacher.

"Yes it's the juniper berry juice Cameron made for everyone," Mrs. Alderman said drinking the juice herself along with the rest of the school children and Mr. Applebee singled out Cameron and called him up to him.

"Yes sir?" Cameron said coolly.

"Let me get this straight, you see my beloved tree felled, cut down in the prime of its life and you decide to make juice from her fruit?!" Mr. Applebee said outraged and Cameron shrugged.

"It's actually very good," Mrs. Clark said and Mr. Applebee scowled at her.

"You might even say it was from Heaven," Cameron said and drunk the juice in front of the Headmaster making him even more angrier, "Would you like some?" Cameron said holding out his glass.

"No I would not like some!" Mr. Applebee said outraged.

"I had to do it to protect the children and make sure that poison from the berries that they had eaten was completely out of their system, the juniper berries were the only thing I could use," Cameron said.

"Well you should have asked first!" Mr. Applebee said.

"Why, should I have asked you before I cut down the juniper tree?" LC said putting her hand up and everyone turned to her in shock.

"You cut down my juniper tree?" Mr. Applebee said enraged waving a shaky finger at the little warrior princess.

"Yup one swing and TIMBER - it was down," LC said and Mr. Applebee shook with rage.

"That does it; you kids have messed with me for the last time. Go to my office now!" Mr. Applebee demanded and LC and Cameron did just that while the school kids talked about them but this time there was no laughter, only intrigue about those kids that had been dubbed freaks by the majority of them from day one.

Mr. Applebee's office:

Amy, Joanie and Aurora arrived at Waterside shortly after Mr. Applebee called them, from the tone of his voice Amy figured that he knew the ARK Angels were responsible for cutting down his juniper tree so they came prepared to hear the worst.

"First of all let me say that I am not at all surprised by LC's degenerate behavior, but for Cameron to encourage her to perform such an act proves that he has been corrupted beyond repair. So I have no choice but to expel both Lisa Cornelius and Cameron from Waterside," Mr. Applebee said.

"Ho-hum, let's go home kids," Joanie said getting up and Mr. Applebee shook his head appalled at her casual attitude towards one of her children being expelled from one of the finest schools in all of Fairfield County.

"Did Cameron explain why he told LC to cut the tree down?" Amy asked Mr. Applebee.

"Yes, some nonsense about releasing the Holy Spirit so that Raven Hill could be restored and freed from the spell that had it bound," Mr. Applebee said, "Your son has quite the imagination for a scientist," he said and Amy shook her head.

"If it wasn't for my son, Cheyenne and LC your school would still be overrun with ravens," Amy said disappointed by Mr. Applebee's unbelief.

"Mrs. Michaels how could a ritual from the Book of Leviticus have any relevance in today's world?" Mr. Applebee argued.

"So then I suppose healing and resurrections don't happen anymore either," Amy challenged him.

"I'm not going to get into a debate with you about your beliefs Mrs. Michaels," Mr. Applebee said obtusely.

"But my son is telling you the truth!" Amy cried.

"At the expense of my juniper tree?" Mr. Applebee said outraged.

"Yes!" Amy said firmly and Mr. Applebee got up and opened the door.

"I think you should all leave," he said and Amy calmed down not wanting to use her Righteous Indignation on Mr. Applebee even though she had every right to. Mr. Applebee smiled at Aurora on the way out, "Hopefully you'll grow into a more intelligent member of your family," he said tickling her chin and Aurora started to cry waving her rattle back and forth.

"Oh that ain't good," LC said and Cameron nodded knowing that because of that one little act Mr. Applebee was going to see them again much sooner than he thought.


	10. Shake, Rattle and Roll

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Berry Blasters

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull

Summary: The ARK Angels are having trouble fitting in at school but when the children of Waterside fall prey to a strange new craze, Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and Aurora become their only hope.

Chapter Ten – Shake, Rattle and Roll

Early next morning the ARK Angels insisted that all four of their parents come down to see what it was that was going to stop them from leaving Waterside. Hunter removed his sunglasses for a better look at what everyone else was seeing, a pile of rubble where Waterside used to be.

"What happened to the school?" Hunter asked in shock.

"It's gone!" Shawn said.

LC smiled, "Let's just say Aurora didn't appreciate what Mr. Applebee said to her yesterday," she said and everyone looked at Aurora.

"Aurora did this?" Hunter said pointing at his youngest daughter who was sucking on her fist.

"I thought she could only manipulate the weather?" Chyna said.

"And cause natural disasters," Cameron said.

"You guys have obviously forgotten that Aurora is a force to be reckoned with," LC said to her parents.

"Obviously," Hunter said shaking his head in amazement at his daughter's awesome supernatural power and if the dream he had was anything to go by she would have this power for a long time.

"Mr. Applebee must be devastated," Shawn said.

"Why don't we go over and ask him?" Cameron said spotting Mr. Applebee sitting in the rubble where his office would be. Everyone went over to him and indeed he was devastated; he was rocking back and forth shaking his head in disbelief at what had happened to his school.

"It's gone, its all gone," he said to himself, "First the ravens, then my juniper tree, now this. My school's been under attack and now it's all gone,"

Hunter and Shawn crouched down next to him, "Sure it's gone but it doesn't have to stay gone," Hunter said and Mr. Applebee looked over at the Cerebral Assassin curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You can rebuild," Shawn said positively and Mr. Applebee thought about it.

"I suppose I could but it will take awhile," he said, "Where will the children go in the mean time?"

"Well I guess it would be quicker if you got some help," Hunter said suggestively and Mr. Applebee furrowed his brow.

"Help, who from?" he asked wearily and Shawn smiled at him brightly.

"From us," he said and Hunter smiled in Mr. Applebee's face.

"Of course if we helped you rebuild, we would need something in return," Hunter said.

"Oh no, that's not going to happen Mr. Helmsley!" Mr. Applebee snapped standing to his feet, "If you think I'm going to have your children back in exchange for rebuilding the school you've got another thing coming," he said firmly and DX shrugged and walked away.

"Well I guess we'll be on our way then," Shawn said, "there are so many other schools in Greenwich to choose from. There's Sheep Hill Elementary,"

"What a beautiful building that is, I'm sure all the other children will go there too," Hunter said and Mr. Applebee grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Alright!" he yelled and DX turned back to face him, "Your children can come back to Waterside,"

"Excellent," DX said smiling.

"Yeah, great," LC said rolling her eyes.

"There'll be a few things we'll have to agree on before we start work," Hunter said.

"A few things like what?" Mr. Applebee said concerned.

"We'll talk about it later, we gotta go to work and make some more of that money you so sorely need," Hunter replied really rubbing it in and Mr. Applebee lowered his head.

"I am truly grateful to both of you, thank you for saving Waterside," Mr. Applebee said and everyone looked at him shocked, Cameron especially; he never in a million years expected to see Mr. Applebee humbled before his very eyes.

"You really do love this school don't you sir?" Cameron asked his Headmaster.

"Yes Cameron and I care about your education very much," Mr. Applebee said and looked at Cheyenne and LC, "that goes for all of you,"

"Well we appreciate that sir, see you next term," Cameron said.

"I think the school will take longer than that to rebuild Cameron," Mr. Applebee said and Cameron looked over at his sister.

"Oh no it won't," he said, not as long as Cheyenne was part of the building crew.

"It's a good thing schools out now huh?" Amy said and the ARK Angels nodded enthusiastically, now they could spend all their time with their family on and off the road again and put Waterside at the back of their memories for the whole summer.

At the Sandbox the ARK Angels came downstairs to ask if their parents wanted to play Pictionary since they couldn't find them upstairs.

"They're in the living room, I can hear them talking," LC said and the ARK Angels were about to march in when Cameron remembered the rule about interrupting his parents when they were having a conversation.

"We better wait for them to finish talking," Cameron said and the ARK Angels waited outside the door.

"So what do you say Amy?" Hunter asked the pregnant Anointed one who played with her ear lobe thoughtfully going over what Hunter told her in her head again.

"You had a dream that they got married and had their wedding reception right here in The Sandbox?" she asked startled by Hunter's dream.

"Yup, right here in 2028," Hunter said.

"Wow," Amy said, "and you think this dream is prophetic?" she asked Hunter and he nodded adamantly.

"Yes, it would explain why they're so close. Kids their age don't get close, it's unheard of. Well now this dream explains everything; they're close because they're supposed to get married," Hunter said and Amy took a deep breath amazed at this information.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked his wife as Amy pulled out her cell-phone and began to text Trish about Hunter's dream.

"I'm texting Trish, she's the one person who would know whether the dream was prophetic or not," Amy said and her cell-phone rang just after she wrote 'Trish', "Hello?" Amy said and she went quiet as Trish told her the answer, moments later she came out of her daze and looked at everyone in the room with a huge smile on her face, "Its true, they're gonna get married in 2028!" she said in shock.

"I knew it!" Hunter said, "so what do you think of my idea?"

"I think it's a beautiful idea," Amy said wiping the tears from her eyes and the ARK Angels' curiosity rose at the sound of her crying.

"So you'll sign the papers?" Hunter said.

"What papers?" Cameron wondered.

"Sure," Amy said and signed the document Hunter had his lawyer prepare for him.

"What about you Shawn?" Hunter asked his best friend as Amy signed next to where Hunter had already signed.

Shawn rubbed his chin, "Wow this is amazing and I think it's a beautiful idea as-well but they're so young, what if they change their minds or fall out of love?" Shawn said and Amy and Hunter shook their heads.

"You think Cameron and LC are gonna fall out of love after what Trish just said? She's the Truth: Trish Stratus Shawn she can't lie!" Amy said excitedly and Cameron and LC's eyes widened at the mention of their names.

"Oh yeah I forgot, its so hard to think of Trish as The Truth when she's kicking butt on Smackdown every week. Okay I'll sign too!" Shawn said and signed his name on the document next to Amy and Hunter.

"What are they talking about?" Cameron said confused as God had not spoken to him about this.

"Dad was asking about us yesterday, maybe this has something to do with that," LC said and the ARK Angels kept on listening.

"What about you Joanie, are you in agreement with us that this is the best thing for LC and Cameron?" Hunter said and Joanie stood to her feet and looked at Hunter, Shawn and Amy angrily.

"No I am not in agreement!" she yelled, "and if you think I'm going to sign a document that says Cameron and LC are betrothed to wed in 2028 you've got another thing coming!"

"Betrothed?" Cameron said in shock and LC looked at him confused.

"What does betrothed mean Cameron?" Cheyenne asked her big brother.

"It means married," LC replied and the ARK Angels looked at each other in shock.

"WHAT!" they said at the same-time.

"Joanie it's just an agreement to say that their marriage is arranged for when they're old enough to marry," Hunter said.

"Yeah it's not like they're gonna get married anytime soon, its not gonna be until 2028," Amy added.

"I don't care Amy I don't want my daughter's life planned out for her before it even gets started!" Joanie said furiously.

"Well you're not in control of this Joanie, God is and it's pretty obvious to everyone in this room that He wants them to be together forever," Shawn said adamantly and Joanie gasped.

"Forever?" Joanie said.

"Yes forever, it's already started why do you think Hunter had that dream, can't you see it?" Shawn said hoping that Joanie would see it from their point of view.

"Well I disagree Shawn, I totally disagree LC's just a child!" Joanie argued.

"Whose life my son saved," Shawn argued back.

"Just like he said he would," Hunter added, "Don't you see it Joanie, they're meant to be together signing this document would make that official in the eyes of the law,"

"They eyes of the law? Love is not an official document Hunter, you can't just file it away then re-open it some-time in the future. It has to grow on its own like a plant or a tree. Look at how we got together, there was nothing official about our love story yet here we are together against all the odds. And what about you two," Joanie said to Amy and Shawn, "talk about unofficial, Amy you were engaged to another man and Shawn you were married for 7 years! And now you wanna map out LC and Cameron's love life for them, it's not right!"

"This isn't about us it's about them," Shawn protested.

"No it is about you, it's about you wanting to control our children's futures. Well you know what guys if you think this is God's plan for my daughter's future, I say to Hell with God and to Hell with the ARK Angels of DX!" Chyna snapped and stormed out of the living room and the ARK Angels jumped when she opened the door and saw them there.

"Joanie wait!" Hunter said running after her.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa guys, mom calm down I think you should know what we think about this arranged marriage thing," LC said to their parents and she took Cameron's hand, "We're totally cool with it,"

"What?" Chyna said in shock.

"You are?" Hunter said relieved, "I knew it, see Joanie they are meant to be together forever, now come back in here and sign this thing," Hunter said pointing to the document.

"Forever?" Joanie said looking at Cameron and LC, "you kids are out of your mind, you don't know what you're talking about, you're too young to know what you're talking about!"

"This isn't about some gooey childhood romance Aunt Joanie," Cameron said, "The simple fact is there will never be anyone else for us, ever," Cameron said.

"Not ever?" Joanie asked.

"Never ever ever," LC added with a smile and Joanie shook her head defiantly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" she said and picked LC up and carried her to her bedroom.

"Mom where are we going, we wanted to play Pictionary!" LC said as Joanie pulled down her suitcase and started to pack, then she ran to LC's room and started to pack her clothes, "Mom where are we going?" LC asked starting to get worried, "Seriously mom where are we going?"

"To see your father," Joanie said and LC's face narrowed in confusion.

"So what are you packing your suitcase for, he's right downstairs?" LC said puzzled.

"I mean your other father," Chyna said and LC's face dropped in distress.

"You don't mean who I think you mean do you?" LC said picturing the face she hadn't seen in long, long time and didn't want to see either.

"Let's go," Chyna said grabbing LC and storming towards the front door of the Sandbox.

"Joanie calm down, let's talk about this before you doing something stupid," Hunter said.

"Do you still want to go through with this arranged marriage nonsense?" Joanie asked Hunter who nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"Then we have nothing to talk about," Chyna said and opened the door to leave.

"Mom we can't go I'm The ARK, I'm Aurora Rose's Keeper I can't leave her behind to see some one-eyed freak!" LC said pulling away from her mother and reaching out for Aurora who had suddenly started to get upset.

"I told you to forget about the ARK Angels, we're going to see the King of the World," Joanie said and she left the Sandbox and headed towards the DX Machine.

"The King of the World? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Hunter thought running after Joanie and Aurora started to cry and it started to rain inside the house.

"What's going on Cameron?" Cheyenne asked her big brother who had silently watched the craziness unfold from the living room door.

"Aunt Joanie doesn't want me and LC to get married when we get older, so she's going to see the one man that could stop that from happening," Cameron said watching Hunter, Shawn and Amy try to reason with Joanie.

"Who's that?" Cheyenne asked.

"Chris Jericho," Cameron answered and LC reached out to him from her mother's arms.

"Cameron!" she cried.

"LC," Cameron said from the door and suddenly thunder struck the DX Machine setting it on fire, everyone ran away from it back to The Sandbox but Cameron wasn't surprised; there was no way Aurora was going to be separated from her sister ever again.

"Okay-okay, time out Ro-Ro, time out!" Hunter said to his daughter and she stopped crying as LC held her tightly and it stopped raining inside the house and the driver wondered what the Hell was going on, "In the interest of all our safety, I think we should shelve this whole betrothal thing for awhile,"

"Agreed," Shawn and Amy said.

"Good, now let's never speak of it again," Joanie said firmly.

"Can you believe I'm gonna be 63 when this wedding takes place?" Shawn said to Amy.

"I'm gonna be 52!" Amy added excitedly.

"Hey what did I just say?" Joanie snapped at them annoyed.

"Just because we don't talk about it doesn't mean it's not gonna happen," Amy said to Joanie and Shawn nodded.

"We'll see about that," Joanie said under her breath, "I'm sorry LC, I'm sorry Ro-Ro, I didn't mean to scare you," she said turning to her daughter who was standing next to Cameron playing with Aurora. The image was very powerful and it burned in the back of all their minds that night, especially Chyna who couldn't sleep.

Los Angeles, California, 12am:

"Hello?"

"Hello Chris?" Chyna said quietly outside her bedroom door on the cordless phone.

"Who is this?" Chris Jericho replied.

"It's me Chyna," Joanie whispered.

"What do you want?" Chris said rudely.

"I need to see you, it's about LC. Hunter wants to do something and I'm totally against it and since you're her other father I need you to make sure that it can't ever happen," Chyna said.

Jericho smirked, "Going against your man's wishes huh? Sure I'll help you, just name the time and place," he said.

"Great I'll come and see you in L.A," Chyna said and hung up and Jericho lay back on his bed with a big smile on his face. Stephanie McMahon stirred next to him.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Nevermind princess, nevermind," Chris Jericho said and planted a kiss on his fiancée's head wondering what on Earth it was that Chyna wanted to talk to him about before closing his right eye and falling asleep right next to her.


End file.
